Apples and Oranges
by Makena Neim
Summary: Angela's a farmer that moved to the island a year ago. Chase is a chef who left for a while to go to culinary school. Angela can be angered easily. Chase is good at angering people. The two are as different as apples and oranges. My first story.
1. Chapter 1

Angela's POV

It was my second summer on Waffle Island and I have made a lot of friends.

Renee was my first friend. I was staying at her ranch when I first moved to Waffle Island, and I would help out both on her ranch and on the farm that Craig and Ruth owned. Renee taught me everything I know about farm animals. I remember one day when we were walking into the Ganache Mine District and told me that I was too quiet. I agreed because I knew I was shy, but I didn't know that she would put me through social life boot camp. That's pretty much the story of how I met more people and became more talkative. With the help of Renee.

My next friends were Owen and Luke. Owen watched out for me like I was his little sister while Luke always hit on me. At least Luke stopped hitting on me now because I threatened to scalp him if he did again (I was PMSing, and hungry at the time. People need to know not to anger me when I'm hungry or PMSing). I couldn't really tell who they fancied, nor did I really care. It was their business, not mine. Even if I enjoy playing match maker in heaven.

My best friend though, is Cathy. She and I automatically got along! I proclaimed one day that we must have been sisters in another life and she agreed. We always tease Renee about her crush on Toby, but it always ends up how I *_ahem*_kissed him first because he looked like he had passed out and stopped breathing (WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? I was certified for CPR and first aid so I couldn't just let him "die" per say. I just forgot to check his pulse and if he actually was breathing...), which leads to both Renee and I telling Cathy to shut up. When Cathy and I are done with our shenanigans, we head to the Sundae Inn where she works as a barmaid and I occasionally help out.

I was and still am a farmer. Right now my fields contained corn, tomatoes, and other random crops. I also had two trees growing. I chose an apple tree and an orange tree. Apple, because it's just plain awesome, and orange because when I get sick I refuse the nasty cold medicine and just eat a whole bunch of them. I had one cow named Melrose, and a sheep named Carmen.

Now that you know my background, we shall start from the time right now, summer first.

After finishing my work on my ranch, I headed towards the mine district to go pester Luke. He always had some weird dream to share with me, although I felt sorry for the guy. He has a pretty messed up mind to dream about the Harvest Goddess spanking him, and then there was that one dream where he was up in the woods and he saw the weasel and a cat getting freaky with each other. I shook my head trying, but not succeeding, in getting the smirk off my face.

"What are you smiling about Angela? Did you finally have a weird dream and hope to beat my freakiness?" I looked up from the ground to see the strong build of the blue haired carpenter/lumberjack.

"Nah, nothing can beat the disturbing images in your twisted mind. And I was smiling about the rainbow that appeared on the island the other day." Thank Goddess for my great acting skills. I then realized that the rainbow was still shining, "Have you noticed that it hasn't stopped showing itself?"

"Yeah! Thats really weird." He was about to go on to say more when his stomach interupted him. As a reflex he twisted his face into his embarrassed smile and put his hand on his tummy.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was already noon. Almost on cue, my own stomach growled in hunger. Luke laughed.

"Let's get Owen and head to the Inn. I bet he could eat a horse!" Luke said while he took a break from his raucous laughter.

I punched Luke's arm hard and lead the way towards the blacksmith's, "I bet he could too, but probably wouldn't because he likes big animals too much."

We could see Owen's frame once we headed down the hill from the carpenter's. Owen was breaking up material stone when we finally made it to him.

"Hey, Owen!" Luke said in his normal loud, happy, over-excited voice, "lets get our grub on at the Inn!"

Owen swung his hammer down to his side and wiped the sweat off his brow, "Sounds like a good idea to me. Let me go tell my uncle first."

Luke and I didn't argue, we knew that Ramsey was a nice guy, it's just he didn't look like one. Another reason we didn't argue is partly because Ramsey and Owen didn't quite see eye-to-eye, so they got in to yelling contests with each other.

This time we didn't hear any yelling so Ramsey must have been, A) in a good mood B) was told that Luke and I were outside most likely listening (which we were) or C) answer B and told Owen to bring Chloe along

Owen walked with a smile on his face. Ramsey was in a good mood!

I hadn't realized that I had been holding my breath until I took a breath of air in relief. Chloe, although I loved her to death as if she were my little sister, had a tendency to annoy Owen until he was angry enough to punch a wall.

All three of us headed to the Inn with smiles on our faces and hunger in our bellies.

Chase's POV

I had finished culinary school and hopped own the first boat for Waffle Island. I could have gone on for greater things, but Waffle Island was my home ever since I had first ran away there.

The boat ride was about two hours long. The whole journey going back to the small island brought back the memories of when I was 14 running away from the city where my parents loved their jobs more than me. I might sound conceited saying such things about the people that brought me into the world, but it's true. They were always too busy for me. I was three when I had to start taking care of myself properly without their help.

I made the meals, cleaned the house, did my school work, and drew my own baths. I didn't realize that this wasn't how families were supposed to be.

I started saving up money to get as far away as I could from the cold, unhappy memories of having to practically live alone when I was 13. I had saved up enough to buy the cheapest ticket there was when I was 14. That ticket was the key to my possible future happiness. That ticket lead me to Yolanda, the best chef I have ever known.

Yolanda and her family took me in. When I saw her cook I asked if I could help and she actually allowed me to add in the ingredients and fix it up completely. I was so enthralled with happiness of cooking. Never before had I been so happy when I had fixed meals at my old home. She noticed my talent and and love of cooking, she proclaimed that I would be her protege.

Yolanda taught me everything she could until I turned 18. She took me aside one day and said that I should go to college and learn more about culinary arts. I denied at first, but she kept on pushing me, saying that I should go and that I would learn more dishes that I could teach her. I finally agreed and went to college.

I'm about to turn 22. I graduated in the top 5 of my class, and I'm heading back to continue what I enjoy most.

I hadn't realized that my thoughts had kept me so preoccupied during the two hour boat ride that I barely realized that we had docked until my old friend Toby came aboard looking for me.

He found me sitting by the main cabin just staring into space. Tapping my shoulder he brought me out of my trance.

"I got your letter!" he exclaimed, which is extremely rare for the laid back fisherman, "That's awesome how you graduated 3rd in your class! Yolanda will be impressed." He mused.

"Thanks," he had caught me off guard with all his enthusiasm, "I want to tell Yolanda as soon as possible. Can we head to the Inn?" I said as he helped me up to my feet. He might have been lazy, but he was still really strong despite how he looked.

"Sure thing, Chase." he said, "And on our way, I'll get to tell you about how much has changed."

Surprisingly a lot had changed, as I listened to Toby talk about all of the events that had happened.

We entered the Inn and I went straight to the kitchen and saw Yolanda. She turned around and automatically came up to me and gave me a hug.

"I graduated third in my class!" I said as soon as she let me out of the hug.

"I'm so proud of you Chase! See, aren't you glad you went to college now?" I nodded my head in agreement. Yolanda couldn't resist giving me another hug.

I then felt more people coming in for the hug.

It was the rest of Yolanda's family.

I stiffened when I heard the doors to the Inn open and close.

Yolanda looked at me and said in a motherly manner, "These are _your_ first customers." and she held me at arms length and let me go. The rest of the family all smiled at me and I relaxed.

Maya took her place as the waitress and took their orders, I sneaked a peak at who our customers were and I only recognized two of the three there. Owen and Luke were talking while the girl looked up at me and waved. She ignored Maya (almost purposely it looked) and came up to me and said the most simple sentence ever.

"Hi, my name's Angela." her voice was as sweet as the taste of an orange. Her hair was a light brown and rather feathery looking. She looked at me expectantly with soft brown eyes.

What do you say when someone introduces themself? Why did she have me tongue tied? I opened my mouth and said something I regret now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. I forgot to write one of these in the first chapter. I am a huge fan of ChasexAngela, and in the game Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility I am happily married to him (^///^)(I know, quite sad I 'blushed' to that). I appreciate constructive criticism, it helps make everyone become a better writer, artist, musician, anything that is a way to express creativity. Please keep reading, commenting, and criticizing. P.S. I won't get angry if you criticize me like Simon Cowell criticizes the people on American Idol.**

* * *

Angela's POV

Luke, Owen, and I had walked in right as Yolanda was leaving the kitchen. I was about to greet her, but she walked out the doors I had just walked in through.

I wasn't the only one thoroughly confused about the Sundae Inn's chef going outside at lunch time. Luke and Owen were at a lost of words as well. I was about to say something when Jake, the owner of the Sundae Inn seated us.

"Please, sit down." Jake said, he seemed happier than usual. Was he in on a prank? Would hidden cameras and Ashton Kutcher pop out of no where? No, Ashton Kutcher doesn't live in this realm...

"I wonder what's going on." Owen mused.

"Yeah, we come here for lunch and Yolanda leaves. What's up with that?" Said Luke. He was probably more confused than Owen and I together. I hope he finds someone smart to settle down with...

I looked around the room, not bothering to join in on the conversation. My eyes wandered over across the empty tables that creep-o Maya usually cleans, made their way over to where Coleen and Jake were talking pleasantly by the steps with Selena. Selena would make a nice wife for Luke, though they both are slightly dumb, but I guess two wrongs make a right. Maya, came to our table in all her gross pink frilly-ness.

"What would you _guys_ like to eat?" She always emphasized on the word 'guys' whenever I ate out with Luke and Owen. It irked me, but I wouldn't show it.

I continued with my scoping of the room when I noticed a pair of purple eyes looking curiously in the direction of our table.

He had on a white shirt with a blue apron. Slightly reddish colored hair that was kind of messy, and poked out in random directions.

Needing a reason to purposely 'accidentally' bump Maya, I waved at the guy and walked over while making Maya stumble a little. His facial expression showed complete and utter confusion. I had to stifle a laugh.

"Hi, my name's Angela." I said nicely. I waited for him to greet me as well and tell me his name. No one just 'visited' the island, they moved so it would be nice to make another friend.

"I can't talk right now, I'm busy." was not what I was expecting to hear come out of his mouth.

Processing what he just said to me and adding what he _really_ was doing (Which was NOTHING!), I felt my whole body heat up and emanate the anger.

Now seeing as how it's lunch time and I'm hungry. Me being angry equals something worse than the Boogie Man.

I could see he regretted what he said already, but I wouldn't settle for that. Oh no. He needed to give me a proper apology.

That's when I found out Maya let a little giggle escape.

I turned on her.

"**Shut up Maya!!!**" I growled, I hadn't realized, but the new voice of Mr. Rude joined in on telling Maya to mind her own beeswax! I chanced a look to my side and he looked equally pissed as I felt, I returned my gaze to the unworthy girl.

She backed off, and I returned my attention to the purple eyed boy. He crossed his arms and stared me square in the face. It was an intimidating effect, but it didn't scare me, clowns did.

"Say you're sorry." I demanded, trying to make my eyes look as icy as possible. Which is admitedly hard for my warm, soft brown eyes.

"Why?" He asked. If he seriously didn't know the reason he must be dumb.

I purposely said slowly, carefully pronouncing every word, "Apologize to me."

"You didn't answer my question," He put his face close to mine, if I wasn't so pissed and getting angrier I probably would have blushed, "Why?"

Stepping back to regain my personal bubble, I let out an annoyed sigh, "Because I introduced myself to you. You brushed me off by saying you were busy," my voice began to rise, "when CLEARLY, you weren't."

"Well maybe I was busy?" He went too far. I just snapped.

Lunging for his face with my fingers stretched to scratch his face, I felt a pair of strong arms grab me around my waist.

"DAMMIT OWEN!!! PUT ME DOWN!!! I NEED TO TEACH THIS JACKASS SOME MANNERS! GRAAAAAAAH!!!!" I yelled. Owen just swung me over his shoulder and walked towards the doors. Luke was getting some food to go. I felt guilty that the reason we were leaving was because of my being able to anger easily.

But it wasn't my fault the guy kept pushing my buttons. I knew it would be a hollow threat, but I had to let him know that he should be scared of me.

"NEXT TIME YOU PUSH MY BUTTONS THINGS WONT TURN OUT SO NICELY FOR YOU!"

He cocked his head like a confused dog and had a sympathetic smile on his face. And then the door closed.

Chase's POV

I know I shouldn't have pushed her button's. It's just, I couldn't resist.

It's probably weird of me to think right now that Angela looks cute when she's angry. She did have some frightening reactions though.

"Well that wasn't very nice!" said the annoying voice of Maya.

"Well you were being annoying." I replied thinking she was talking about when Angela and I sort of teamed up our annoyance of the childly dressed girl.

"I'm not talking about _that_." She even talked like a child, "I'm talking about how you annoyed Angela into one of her most scary outbursts."

That intrigued me, "You mean she can get into a hissy fit really easily?" I smiled at the thought of Angela emanating that heat again. Quite unnatural.

"Yeah! Especially when she is hungry." Maya had no clue she was giving me clues on how to see Angela's face turn cherry red again.

"CHASE!" Yolanda's angry voice rang out. Now I actually had to listen. She was my mentor, and every rule she made was law, "I just saw Angela being carried by Owen. She was mumbling some curses about a 'rude, purple-eyed, jerk-face chef'. Now I know it wasn't me she was talking about."

She expected me to say sorry, so I complied, "I'm sor-"

Yolanda held up her hand to quiet me, "Don't apologize to me mister," I hated it when she talked to me as if I was a five year old, "apologize to Angela." She held a stern gaze on me and I knew I wouldn't be able to get out of this easily, if at all.

"B-but I have to work!" I exclaimed.

"Then apologize tonight when you get off work, or tomorrow morning." She turned away towards the kitchen.

Amazing that one set of events can change a good day into a horrible day.

Angela's POV

"No, Angela Melissa Davis," I hate my full name, I hate it worse when used on me, "I am not putting you down." If I could see Owen's face I know it would be full of disappointment in my behavior.

"Why'd you have to go all crazy on Chase? Seriously, I know he can be a jerk sometimes, but even this is not like you." Luke was right. I never get that angry unless it's that-time-of-the-month plus me being hungry, but Owen and Luke shall never find that out.

But it wasn't my period. That guy, who is apparently named Chase, know's how to push my button's way to well.

"Why won't you let me down?" I know my behavior was horrible, but we were now up at Brownie Ranch, for whatever reason I don't know.

"Hi Angela. Hi Luke. Hi Owen." came Cathy's voice. I felt owen slightly heat up at the sound of his name. Interesting.

"Can you keep an eye on Angela, Cathy?" Asked Owen as he placed me back on my feet.

"Um, sure..." Cathy looked confused, I don't blame her, I would be confused too if I was just told to baby-sit someone who was old enough to take care of themselves, "Why do I have to watch Angela though?"

"Because Chase finally came back, and he decided to play poke-the-bear," I growled at Luke's comment, "and she nearly ripped his face off."

"Okay, first off, I didn't get the chance to lay a hand on him, and secondly, he _did_ provoke me." I defended.

"Chase is back?!?" How come everyone know's this Chase guy?

Cathy must have saw my confused puppy face, as she called it, "Chase left Waffle Island about four years ago to go to culinary school! He makes THEE best pizza!"

"Well we'll leave you girls to chat. Bye!" Said Luke.

We waved from where we stood. I could sense that Cathy had a plan, and I wanted in.

A couple hours later.

"Cathy, why do I have to wear this dress?" I complained, I don't usually like to wear dresses, let alone the color pink. Makes me feel to girly.

"Fine, wear the red one!" I was complaining a lot about her plan and she was getting irritated.

"Why do I have to come?" We just dragged Renee into it because Cathy told me that Toby is Chase's best friend and that he might be at the Inn. I love playing match maker in heaven.

"Because we all need a girl's night out." I said while applying some mascara. The red dress was nicer looking on me, "Thanks again for letting me borrow your clothes, Cathy. I just don't bother buying dresses because I feel a little awkward in them."

"Then how will you ever stand wearing a wedding dress?" Cathy joked, but I still couldn't help but blush.

"Cathy! I don't have time to swoon over a guy! My farm keeps me busy, and besides I've probably scared all the guys on the island off with my attitude." I said blushing even deeper.

"Thats not true," Renee finally joined the girl talk, " Luke and Owen aren't afraid of you."

"They don't count, they are in the friend zone." I said, "Besides, I can't really see myself getting married to one of them."

"Yeah, they're like brothers to you." Agreed Cathy.

Suddenly the clock tower rang out the time. Six 'o clock. This night was Cathy's night off, and the bar was open!

* * *

**Will Angela have another angry outburst? Will I stop bringing up periods (I'll try, sorry if there are any guys reading this)? If you haven't noticed, I enjoy making other pairs get together, and there will be some OwenxCathy, and ReneexToby, not so much of LukexSelena unless it is wanted. I'll try to write again as soon as possible, but with school going on and tennis almost everyday of the week it might take a while.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I usually don't have that much homework after school because I finish it in class but I always end up busy in the end anyway. Here is chapter three. The teasing about crushing is on.**

* * *

Chase's POV

The day had progressed into night. The bar was now open and a few people came in to chat about their day's. There were a few familiar faces, and a couple of new ones too. I guess the island had changed.

I didn't have to work that much when the bar was open. In fact, I could probably leave and no one would notice. Though the thought of going to bed at a decent hour was tempting, I would never leave. I enjoyed listening to the conversations going on around me. Sometimes Toby would come by too and talk with me.

This night he was here and pointing out all the new people, and what they are like. Calvin was an archeologist, checking out the ruins inside of the mine. Luna and Candace were the tailors, and not only did they not look alike to be sisters, they also acted differently, like the sun and the moon. Julius, looked like a girl but was actually a guy, but he was also into jewelry and fashion. I made a mental note to stay away from Julius because I couldn't tell what his sexuality is.

"And you met Angela today already." finished Toby. He chuckled at the end of it.

"What's so funny, Toby?" I asked, I would hate to miss something funny happen.

"Well, I heard that you and Angela got into a bit of an argument, and-" Toby sounded like he wanted to go on, but was interrupted when the Inn's doors opened and closed. Both our eyes looked up to see three really hot chicks walk in.

It took me a while to recognize the familiar face of Cathy, the barmaid who had the day off today who was like an adopted sister to me. Renee, Toby's crush, was also there. So was Angela!

Wait, why am I excited to see Angela? Didn't she just get so pissed at me that she had to be carried out by Owen? I can't let these thoughts of excitement keep my mind preoccupied. I mentally rattled my brain back into reality.

Cathy gave a big smile in my direction and wasted no time in coming into the kitchen and giving me a hug. She then proceeded to push me away and chastise me.

"How dare you not send me a letter saying you were coming back! And why did you get on Angela's nerves?" Ah, so she had heard about the incident. Nothing is a secret on this island.

"For your first question, because I thought Toby would have told you. Your second question-" I trailed off, what was the real reason for me pushing the farmer girls button's? At first I thought it was because I found it amusing how easily irritated she got, but now that I replayed the whole scene through my head, I couldn't help but think that that wasn't the real reason. What was my reason? "I don't know how to answer."

Cathy gave me a funny look and then smiled, "Ok, but your punishment for not sending me a letter is that you have to make a supreme pizza for Angela, Renee, and I. I'm almost positive Yolanda already chose a punishment for what you did to Angela already."

And with that she skipped out of the kitchen and took a seat with Angela. Renee and Toby were sitting at the bar chatting away, both blushing at times. I was left alone with my thoughts for company once again...

At least until a certain annoyingly happy girl came in and said, "Chase, Cathy says that you need to make a pizza pronto. Also, they want to order some drinks. And could you make me a cup cake?" Goddess, why was Maya so damn annoying!?!

"Why didn't you get their drink orders, Maya?" I said, rubbing my temples trying to keep the impatience out of my voice.

"Because as of this moment I'm taking a snack break." Maya said proudly.

I shoved a candy bar into her hands and proceeded to making the pizza. Maya said something, but I blocked her voice out of my head with my happy place sounds (usually the sound of either the ocean and gulls, or a sizzling sound very much like bacon).

Maya stormed off and slammed the Inn's doors loudly, which brought me back into the real world. I finished putting the toppings on the pizza a put it in the oven and grabbed a pencil and pad and bee lined my way to Angela and Cathy's table.

What I didn't expect to happen though was for Cathy to get up as soon as I got to the table and said to me "I'll have the usual Chase. I need to get Renee back over here. It is 'Ladies Night' for us tonight!"

"And the feelings right! Hahaha!" Added Angela. She had a nice smile. There I go again, complimenting her inside my head. Maybe Jin might know what's going on with me.

Remembering that I had to tell Angela that I was sorry for ticking her off, I decided it's better now than never.

"Hey," We stopped in the middle of what we were about to say.

* * *

Angela's POV

"You go first." we continued with our uncanny ability to say probably just about anything in unison.

"No, I insist." we said.

Getting tired of this, I opened my mouth and saw his open too. I put two of my fingers over his lips to shut him up so that our conversation could actually go somewhere, "I just wanted to apologize for my almost ripping your face off." I smiled sheepishly.

"I should be the one apologizing." Chase began, "I know how to get on people's nerves really well, and for some reason, how you reacted amused me and just drove me to go to far." He rambled. I found that quite cute.

"So~" I began, trying to give him a hint that we hadn't been properly introduced.

"Oh, right!" He blushed, "I'm Chase. I used to live here, but I went to culinary school for a few years. Yolanda calls me her protege."

"We're ba~ack!" Chimed Cathy. Renee was right behind her sneaking peaks at Toby. They should seriously get together!

"Cathy, I know that you want the rice cocktail. Renee, what would you like?" Chase must have remembered that he needed to take our drink orders because Maya was angry that I looked even more prettier than her today. Which I didn't get, I was prettier than her everyday.

"I'll have a blueberry cocktail please." Renee said, she sounded a little sad now that she wasn't next to Toby.

"Ok, and how about you Angela?" Chase looked me in the eyes.

I was a little embarrassed because I wasn't twenty-one yet, "I'll have an apple juice please, but if you can, can you put it into a cocktail glass? I'm not quite twenty-one." I meekly said, feeling the blush creep onto my cheeks as if they were ninjas hiding in tall grass waiting for the person who they were assigned to assassinate.

"Sure thing Angela." He cheerfully said as he walked back into the kitchen.

Renee wasted no time asking the question I knew was coming, "Can I go back over and sit next to Toby?"

Cathy and I shared a secret smile and in unison said, "No."

"This is 'Ladies Night' for us, and we are going to spend it as single ladies eyeing the fine gentle man. Not as love sick puppies looking for a reason to flirt with a very possible 'The One'." Teased Cathy first.

"B-b-b-but he looks so lonely!" Renee's face was turning incredibly red.

"Chase is his best friend, and they are both over there probably talking about how Toby should hook up with you." I stated matter of factly, trying to stifle my laughter.

"Yeah, but Chase is busy and might not have time to talk." Renee had a good point there.

I spoke before Cathy had a chance and said, "Well then when Chase isn't busy he'll be lonely."

Cathy smirked an evil smirk, and that smirk was contagious because it spread to Renee's lips. I thought about what I said and immediately was about to defend myself despite my already rising blush and widening eyes when our drinks were brought over by none other than the new topic of our secret discussion.

"Here are your drinks ladies." Chase said smoothly. He handed us our drinks very carefully, and he had remembered my little request for the apple juice to be in a cocktail glass.

"Your pizza will be out soon." And with those words, the only thing from keeping Cathy and Renee from teasing me left.

"Angie and Chase sittin' in a tree." They began.

"Stop it." I muttered under my breath with my head hanging low to hide my ever growing blush.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Cathy rang out sounding very much like a third grader teasing some kids that had crushes on each other. I lowered my head more.

"First comes love, then comes marriage." Renee sang. My head was inches from the table top.

"THEN COMES A BABY IN A BABY CARIAGE!!!" Cathy and Renee sang out quite loudly, grabbing everyone's attention. My head was now on the table top and was probably the color of vermillion.

"Hahahahaha, ah, don't take it that personally Angela!" Cathy patted my back, taking care to make more of a scene around me. Renee was giggling quietly. I turned my head so that the two could see my glare. I hope it scared them.

"I barely know the guy, and this morning I nearly ripped his face off. Why do you just automatically presume I already like him?" I asked. Truly curious.

Cathy shrugged, while Renee put her finger on her chin. Renee always did that when she was thinking.

"Maybe it's because we want to imagine you liking someone. And since you have pretty much turned your nose up to every guy in town we imagine you and Chase getting married." Renee said.

"Yeah, he's turned up just about every girl in town as well. The only one still trying to get into his black hole of a heart is Maya. I'm the only one that never tried, and I became his friend." Cathy said.

Why was I suddenly jealous of Cathy and Chase's friendship? Maybe I was just beginning to realize that everyone around our age had a possible marriage companion, except for me...

"Here's your pizza. Supreme with extra cheese!" Chase came back to the table and place the most perfect looking pizza down in front of us.

"Thank you!" Cathy, Renee, and I said in unison with matching expressions of gratitude.

"You're welcome." And he walked away again.

"Oh!" Cathy exclaimed, "Another reason why we are pairing you with Chase is because everytime he's around you, both of you kind of blush!"

My eyes grew in shock, because Chase was probably still in earshot for what Cathy had just said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi hi! I was busy with homework, tennis, and just could not think of what to write. I had a few ideas, but I just couldn't figure them out how to use them. This is what I came up with and I hope you enjoy. R&R please! XD**

* * *

Chase's POV

I am so glad that Toby was at the bar last night. I'm not used to apologizing to people.

* * *

Angela's POV

I am so _not_ glad that I'm the youngest out of Renee, Cathy, and I.

The pizza was delicious, and apparently so were the cocktails. Renee and Cathy were a _little_ tipsy. I decided it best to bring them back to my house, the closest one of our three, before they did something incredibly stupid.

I was, however, glad that they didn't have hang overs. Cathy is extremely emotional when she has a hangover, and Renee becomes something from the underworld. And also because I have a tendency to wake them up somehow.

When I woke up I was in the middle of my large bed, I got it because I kept falling out of it, with Cathy and Renee on each side of me. A whole bunch of the blankets were wrapped around me, I'm an extreme blanket hog. I kicked them off and crawled over to the end of the bed so I wouldn't wake up the ever-so-beautiful, drooling Cathy.

_I am so washing the sheets._ I thought to myself as I put on my green shirt and jean shorts. When I was finished, I made some pancakes and ate three of them. I left the rest for the sleeping beauties and headed outside.

I watered the crops that I had planted yesterday morning and let out Melrose and Carmen. I grabbed the animal brush from my rucksack and walked towards my animals. Melrose mooed in appreciation as I stroked her black hair, "Who's a good cow?" I said in a high pitch playful tone, "You are, Melrose! You are!"

Patting Melrose's nose and walking towards Carmen, I heard some commotion going on in my house.

"Please, Goddess. Please don't break anything that is expensive or that I love dearly." I pleaded looking up to the sky as I brushed Carmen's short fur. Just a few days till she will have some wool for me to sheer. I took out the milker and milked Melrose as fast as possible without her becoming uncomfortable, not an easy task.

An orange had fallen from the orange tree and I picked that up on my way to the shipping been. I dumped the orange and the milk into the bin and rushed inside my house.

"Where the hell am I!?!?" Exclaimed Cathy, still groggy from sleep making her unable to tell that she was standing on a chair in my house.

"Calm down, Cathy." at least Renee could tell where she was, "We're inside Angela's house. Why, I don't know."

Cathy seemed to be coming to her senses, "Oh, right... How did we get here Angela?"

"You guys were tipsy, so I brought you here because I didn't want to escort you to your own houses." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh." Cathy said, wide eyed, "Hey did you know-"

I cut her off, "Yes, I know that I'm a sheet hog, talk in my sleep, and snore. Anything else that is wrong with sharing a bed with me?"

_That sounded wrong._

Cathy and Renee were stifling laughter.

"Never mind." I said my face heating at my own embarrassment, "I made some pancakes, there over on the counter. They should still be warm."

I walked quickly outside. I was going to hide in the corn for a while until they felt bad and then scare them. That would make us equal.

That's when I thought of a better idea for their embarrassment.

Owen's POV

"Owen!" Angela's voice called, "I need your help. Follow me!"

I was absolutely confused. Angela, no matter what the circumstances, never asked for help.

"What's wrong, Ange?" I asked. If Angela was asking for help it must be important.

"Nothing, I just want to get some revenge." She said simply, grabbing my wrist and attempting to pull me along with her. I pulled her back and took my wrist back from Angel and crossed my arms over my chest. I never like it when she plots revenge.

"Angela, whatever Chase said to you is not worth putting him through humiliation or pain." I began my speech. She acted like a child at times and that automatically put me in big brother mode.

"Who said anything about Chase? I'm talking about Cathy and Renee laughing at my poor choice of words this morning." Angela said, mimicking my pose.

To think, that just one name can make me blank out of what Angela was saying. As soon as I had heard 'Cathy' I forgot all about Angela's revenge plan and just started thinking of ways to express my affection towards the gorgeous barmaid.

Once I realized I was willfully being pulled by the little farmer, I saw that we were in the Maple Lake district.

What had I agreed to do?

Chase's POV

Toby and I were just relaxing out by the small dock that reached out slightly into the pond. I don't see why people call it a lake, it's too small.

I was telling him about what culinary school was like and how I had graduated early because my grades were always extremely high and my professors had said that if I won a cooking contest than they would let me graduate at the end of the term with a degree and all that. It was a fairly easy contest to win, the contestants had to make a desert. They gave us minimal supplies, there was only a few types of fruit, my favorite not being one of them. That scratched the idea for orange cookies. There were, however, some apples to choose from, so instead I made an apple pie.

"I was last to be judged. It was so nerve wracking that I nearly threw up." I told Toby, "When the judges finally came my way, they looked at me as if I was some pathetic joke. They all took a piece of the pie and chewed slowly.

"And I swear to Goddess, there eyes watered with tears of joy." That wasn't particularly true, but if it were an anime I bet that would've happened, "They awarded me first prize and I got my degree."

Toby laughed gently, "That's pretty neat, Chase."

I nodded my head in agreement. I couldn't believe that I was back home, have more cooking skills, and that I had gotten a degree. Something I would probably never have done without Yolanda pushing me to do so.

I lied down into the grass and closed my eyes from the extremely bright sun. Toby was fishing right next to me. The sound of birds and cicadas could be heard. The city had been different.

The city was crowded, rushed, and dirty. People were rude, and I was rude back. When I was in the city I had finally 'met', I guess you could say, that acted just like me. Rude, abrupt, really good at pissing people off. I think I changed a little from this experience. Became a nicer person.

My thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Hey, Toby!" Angela called out. I opened one eye to look at her. Owen was by her side looking thoroughly confused.

"I need some help. I made a poor choice of words and I know that Renee and Cathy will hold it above my head unless I get them back." She gave him a very affective puppy dog eyes, even though she didn't need it. Toby would do anything if it meant getting to see Renee early in the day.

Angela must have noticed me lying on my back. She stepped over to the top of my head and leaned over so our faces were parallel to each other.

"Hi, Chase!" She smiled widely and held up an opened hand in greeting.

"I can see you are a morning person." I commented.

She nodded her head and said, "I'm plotting this awesome revenge thing on Cathy and Renee, want to watch it unfold?" Angela smiled evilly while glancing to the side as if she was looking out for people that might inform her friends.

"Sure," I said, getting up, "It's Sunday, nothing much to do. So why not."

We walked to her house. She would snicker once in a while. I wondered what she had planned.

"Whatever you have planned," I began, "it must be really funny."

She looked behind her, at the two other guys and said, "I know that Renee has a crush on Toby, I'm not so sure about Cathy having a crush on Owen, but I know he's crushing on her." How does she know this stuff?

"I know all of that because one time Cathy and I got Renee drunk and asked her a whole bunch of questions." Angela stated.

"Don't people just say random stuff when they are drunk though?"

"Well, in the morning she had an extremely harsh hangover. We kept on badgering about what she had told us and not only did she blush like crazy, but she also admitted it to get us to stop 'yelling'."

"So, why are you taking Owen with us? How do you know how Cathy will react?" I needed to understand her reasoning.

"I don't know how Cathy will react." She said, and then looked at me, I turned my head to see her face, "I'm taking Owen with us because he carried me out of the Inn in the most disgraceful way yesterday."

"So what you are saying is that you are also getting some revenge on Owen too?" I said, trying not to laugh at the memory.

"You make me sound so revengeful. This is my farm." Angela said, and stood looking proud of her home.

It was pleasant looking. She had some crops growing and two trees.

She turned around to look at Toby and Owen. She was the only one of us four who had an idea of what was going to happen, "Owen, Toby, I need you guys to go inside my house. Just give Cathy and Renee a little jolt of shock."

I watched as the two just did as she said. Why in their right minds would they do that?!?

Just as Owen opened the door I could hear Cathy shriek and someone fall to the floor. Angela pushed Owen and Toby out of the way and ran into her house.

"ANGELA!!! I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!!!" Cathy screamed as she chased the laughing Angela around the field.

"Only if you can find me!" Angela teased in a hidden place in her field of crops.

Cathy searched for Angela for a while with the help of Owen, who by now realized what just happened and was a dark shade of red. He seamed to be apologizing to Cathy. Angela was right, he did seem to like Cathy.

Toby helped Renee to her feet. I bet Toby didn't listen to anything about the revenge Angela had talked about. The two of them were both doing their best from stuttering.

I watched the chaos that Angela had created unfold. I soon felt my mouth turn upwards in a wide grin and started laughing so hard I fell to the ground.

I don't know when the others left, but it was definitely before I stopped laughing. When I noticed I was alone I got up and dusted myself off.

I never laugh that hard and I felt my face turning red as I dusted myself off. Looking around, I searched for Angela. The others must have given up looking for her.

Remembering she was hidden somewhere in the field I walked into the corn. Looking left and right I couldn't find her. When I left the corn I looked down the rows of tomatoes. Nothing.

She had some other crops, but they weren't tall enough to hide her affectively. That left the two trees.

"Angela, you up there?" said I looking up into the tree that had nothing growing in it yet.

That was when I was hit with an orange.

"You're barking up the wrong tree, silly!" came Angela's voice from the tree with oranges.

Thump.

I turned around right as she jumped in front of me to the ground. I fell backward in shock.

"You ok?" Angela held her hand out to help me up, "Didn't mean to scare you."

"S'okay." I said, brushing myself off again, "Everyone must be pissed at you right now."

"They'll get over it." she simply said, "Wanna walk around. Maybe if you're with me then they wont attack."

I smiled, only a few people could make me smile effortlessly. Usually it takes a while for people to make me smile that way, and Angela was already making me smile so easily. I nodded my head and we headed off towards town.

"Favorite color?" she asked out of the blue.

Angela's POV

"What?" Chase asked, his right eyebrow raised. His head slightly cocked and he looked like a confused puppy.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked more clearly.

"Why do you want to know?" He really had no clue.

"So we can learn more about each other. I like making friends." please, no more questions that will just make me angry at Chase.

"Oh, well, I guess I'd have to say it's probably a light orange." Chase said looking up at the sky.

"Mine's red. It's beautiful." I replied.

"Favorite season?" He asked, getting the gist of what I meant.

"Fall. All the wonderful colors of the leaves and the good food thats in season." I said, dreaming about what I will plant this fall.

"I like the beginning of summer. Not too hot, not too cold, everything seams to be in full bloom." he said, looking far off into the distance, "and also it's nice to visit the beach."

"Hmmm... Favorite fruit?" I was running out of questions.

"Thats easy." Chase said, lifting up an object from his hand and tossing it slightly, "Oranges!" He showed me the orange I had thrown at him.

I had to laugh, it was pure irony.

"What's so funny?" asked Chase with his puppy dog face.

"My favorite fruit is apples!" I said bursting into full out fits of laughter, I managed to add through the laughter, "Apples and oranges!" and I put my hand on his shoulder for support.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay!!! Fifth Chapter! I was so anxious to write this because it has comedy _and_ suspense! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Note: Right now I am having a sugar rush :D)**

* * *

Chase's POV

After the barrage of questions fired at me from a certain farmer with a short fuse, we started to finally become good friends.

We still got into arguments (Though Angela and I called them debates to make it seem less childish), they didn't go so far as to have her be carried off again by Owen or Luke. Except for that time that I commented on her cowlick and compared it to Gill's, the mayor's son. They must not have gotten off on the right foot like I had, but failed to make amends.

Angela would visit the Inn on some mornings for breakfast.

"Your omelette's may be better than mine, but I bet my apple pie will kick your ass at the cooking contest!" She would say as she ate her syrup covered eggs and bacon.

"Why do you put syrup on eggs and bacon?" I had to ask, she was so strange that way. Putting cinnamon sugar and butter on pancakes, eating waffles plain, and syrup on anything else breakfast-y other than cereal and toast.

"Mmmdntknw." She said with her mouth covered by her hands as she spluttered out what I presume are the the words, 'I don't know'. She then proceeded to put more syrup on the eggs.

Angela was different from most of the girls I had met. She wasn't afraid to show her quirks to the world and often forewarned us to what they were.

As I thought these thoughts I was cooking some herb fish for a lunch date between the doctor, Jin, and the girl from soufflé farm, Anissa. In public they always seemed to end up quarreling with each other, but apparently they had feelings towards one another.

Once the fish was finished, I handed the plates to Maya The day was going by slowly. It felt like it should have been the next day by now, but of course I was probably just hoping for it to be Sunday.

"You seem all down in the dumpity today." came Maya's annoying chirp.

"Do I now?" I said, not turning my head to look at her. I felt like sleeping.

"Mmm-hmm!" nodded Maya.

I let out a sigh. Even though Maya was more annoying than the happy happy joy joy song, she was a distraction from the long, uneventful day. Reluctantly I turned to face her, showing as little enthusiasm as humanly possible.

"What do you suggest I do then?" I asked, slightly serious. Maya almost always gave me the same response whenever I asked a question such as that. This time she didn't advise me to make her a cupcake.

"Take a break," and she was serious, "Gramma will be back soon and it's not like anyone will be coming in soon. Just be back before the bar opens because that's when we actually have a load of stuff to do."

I was stunned that she didn't think for herself. Maybe when I was gone, people whipped her into shape to not think of herself so often.

"Or, you could make me a cupcake." She completely demolished any feelings of awe I had for her right there.

I turned away and hung up my apron, "I'll take the first choice." I said as I left the Inn.

It was in the dead middle of summer and it was hot outside. It made me lethargic. I was going to go to my house, but I decided to head towards Toby's because it had a large tree behind it and I could nap in it's shade.

When I finally got to the perfect spot I heard a shriek of terror come from behind me.

* * *

Angela's POV

I'm not afraid of chickens, per say, but the one's that were chasing after me were definitely demons in disguise.

"These two are the sweetest chickens you will ever meet." Renee had said, "They are just so friendly with humans."

I now scoff at those lies as run towards the Maple Lake District, not having a clue where I should head because I don't want these evil fowl to know where I live.

The brown demon bird was gaining up on me and I let out a shriek and quickened my pace, that was already faster than my usual running speed.

I closed my eyes to release the tears from fear and from running so fast. I let out a cry, "Stay away you, you..." I didn't know what to call them, "Foul fowl!!!" I finally came up with and turned my head to say it right at them.

"Watch out!" said a voice in front of me.

Looking straight ahead again I was already face to face with an astonished Chase. I was still running and crashed right into him. We went flying right into the lake still tangled up in one another's limbs.

I finally freed myself from the mess of arms and legs and then looked over to where Chase was supposed to be. Strangely in his place were bubbles coming from below the surface.

* * *

Chase's POV

Embarrassingly so, I do not know how to swim.

When Angela and I hit the surface I panicked. We were going to die.

She seemed to have freed herself from our mess of body parts and that just made me panic more.

I tried opening my eyes, but immediately closed them at the foreign feeling of water all around them. I opened my mouth to let out a cry for help only for it to fill with a large amount of water that I wanted to cough out but couldn't. It was hopeless I was gonna die.

I opened my eyes again, this time fighting the urge to close them. I wanted one last look at the surface. The sun shone through the water in an almost... magical way.

I stared for a while up at the sun's beams when I heard a muffled splash.

After that everything went black.

* * *

***GASP* I almost drowned once! I even choked on some food too! Will Chase be as fortunate as I was? Find out in the next chapter! BTW, sorry it was short, I wanted to leave a cliff hanger.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Took me a while to know what I wanted to do with this chapter. BTW, if you haven't noticed, I'm trying to upload a new chapter at least once a week. This week I was lucky enough to upload two! YAY ME!!! Now go and enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chase's POV

I awoke to find myself inside the Meringue Clinic. I could hear voices, but couldn't decipher from whom they came from.

Footsteps were the next thing I heard apart from the fluorescent lights buzzing. It seemed that the footsteps were coming up the stairs. I turned my head to see who was coming up the stairs, but my view was blocked by one of the blue curtains that separates the beds.

"Ah," said a male's voice as someone peered around the corner, "Good to see that you have come to, Chase."

The voice belonged to Jin, the islands doctor. I would often see him leave his house at the same time I left mine. We don't know each other that well.

"Uh," I looked around, trying to remember why I was here, "Why am I here? Did I overwork myself in the heat?"

Jin shook his head, "No, yesterday was your day off from work. Don't worry," he must have seen my concern, "Ms. Yolanda knew that you wouldn't be able to go to work after what happened."

He then gave me a strange look, "You.. Really don't remember what happened yesterday?" he asked.

Thinking hard, I remembered a little, "I remember Angela running towards me, and..."

_Everything else is surrounded by blue_, I wanted to add, but decided against it.

Propping myself up against the pillow so I could sit up straight I asked, "Could you fill in the blank?"

"Is he awake? Can I visit him?" Came Angela's voice from downstairs. It sounded scared, and sad. I didn't like that.

"Yes, he is right upstairs, Jin is visiting with him right now." Irene replied.

Hurried footsteps were heard running up the steps. They didn't stop running until Angela was right standing at the end of my bed.

"Oh thank Goddess you're okay!" Angela said while turning her face to the floor. She was holding a basket.

"If it wasn't for you, Angela, then Chase would probably have had a harder time recovering." The doctor said. I looked at him and he was turned towards Angela, who's head was still bowed down, looking at the floor.

"Hm." She hummed softly as her way of agreeing. Then silence fell around us.

It suddenly felt awkward, and I had no clue why.

"Well, I am going to go organize some records. Just call if you need any help." Jin said as he headed towards the stairs and out of sight.

The silence started up again. I just sat, looking up at Angela. She was shaking, as if she was... Crying?

"Angela, are you," I began to ask when she interrupted me.

"What kind of person, who lives on an island, surrounded by water, doesn't know how to swim?" Her voice was angry and shaky at the same time. She started shaking more violently, "Your freakin' best friend is a freakin' fisherman and he didn't teach you to _**swim**_?!?"

"Uh," I had never seen anyone so angry and upset before, and I have seen many people that way. Usually at my own cause. Yet Angela seemed to be thinking of killing me at that moment.

She looked up at me, my eyes found hers. They were tearstained.

"Is this only about how I can't swim? Because if that's so then you're more upset than you should be." Were the words to come out of my mouth. I didn't know if they would help or hurt Angela, but I hoped they would help her calm down.

She calmed down a little bit and wiped away the tears from her face. I had never seen Angela in such a state before, she is usually smiling and laughing unless someone pissed her off then her face was as red as a ripe tomato. This Angela, the one in front of me, was the side that Angela would never allow anyone to see. Her eyes drifted back to the floor

"Every sunday," Angela began, her words still shaky, "I will personally, give you swimming lessons." The brown eyes came back up to look at me. They still were red from her crying, and threatened to start another storm again.

I was about to get out of the bed and comfort her when she walked right to my side and handed me her basket.

"Get well soon, Chase." She said as she walked away.

Angela's POV

How could an islander not know how to swim? I was pretty sure everyone on Waffle Island knew how to swim, but apparently Chase didn't.

"Idiot." I said under my breath as I headed back to my farm. I couldn't see that well with the tears threatening to fall again.

It was raining, so I didn't have to water my plants. I had already taken care of my animals, I had even gotten myself an ostrich, which I had been waiting for for a long time. It was still young so I couldn't ride it, and it wasn't particularly beautiful, but like an ugly duckling, soon it will turn out to be a beautiful and elegant bird.

Everything that could be sold was put into the shipping bin.

I didn't want to stick around my house all day, but I also didn't want to risk having anyone see me in this condition. It was bad enough that one person had.

I walked into my house and headed for the bathroom. What I needed was a nice hot shower to warm my bones and ease my nerves.

I stripped away my clothing and turned the shower on as hot as I could stand. I stood in the shower for a long time before I got to washing myself. Something was bugging me and I couldn't quite name it.

I got out of the shower and changed to my pajamas. Although I didn't do much today, I felt exhausted. It was probably from all my emotions.

I got into my bed and closed my eyes, thinking about the day.

I hope Chase likes those orange cookies I made.

I know he likes all orange dishes, but usually didn't cook that kind of stuff. Usually I just make fish dishes, salads, and sandwiches for myself unless I have apples to make apple pie.

_I'd like to make Chase apple pie, I think he would like it._

And then, sleep overtook me.

My dream was that of saving Chase from drowning. Just like I had dreamt the night that he had been admitted into the Clinic.

He had no clue what to do. Tried desperately to get to the surface, but tired out. Attempted to call out for help, but only a mouthful of water was the response he had gotten.

I saw the orange haired boy look up at the surface. His facial expression seemed to say that he had given up.

Removing my head from the water to look at Chase, I took a deep breath and dove in to save him.

In real life he looked at me, with a total blankness on his face, his mouth allowing the water to enter then his eyes had slowly drifted down to blink, but they didn't open.

I had reached him and wrapped my arms around his chest. Kicking furiously to reach the surface, I nearly tired myself out.

We reached the surface and Chase coughed out some of the water unconsciously. I swam towards the big tree that I had run into him under, and I placed him laying down in the grass. Renee had finally came back to the pond after catching the evil chickens and returning them to the farm. She probably came back to scold me about having scared the chickens into chasing me, but her purpose quickly changed to getting the doctor as fast as she could.

I checked for a pulse in Chase's wrist. His hand, though slightly rough, was gentle feeling, but it also felt cold. I had felt a pulse, but his hand was so cold it was almost as if he was starting to die.

I put my ear to his chest, to test if he was breathing. His chest didn't go up and down like it should have.

Working with my instincts, I opened his mouth. I took a deep breath and began breathing for him. After ten emergency breaths, Chase's body began to grow warmer, he started to breath on his own, but it was still week.

I placed my lips back on his. Why had I blushed? This was so he could live, this day would not be the end of his life.

For a moment, I thought a hand try to place itself on my waist, but when I looked to see if Renee had brought the doctor, no one was there. Only Chase and I were the only beings that were stirring, even if Chase was still fighting for life.

Again, I lowered my head and helped him breath. I began to feel tears come to my eyes, but they didn't stop me. I let them roll off my face onto Chase's.

It continued on like that until Jin finally came to bring him to the clinic. Jin asked if I was okay. I thought that he was ignorant of who was in the real trouble and I lashed out at him to do his job and help the person in real need.

As soon as he left I felt Renee and Cathy's presence. It is okay for me to cry in the presence of other girls, and I began to bawl. They took me home and helped me change, they spent the night with me.

But in the dream, when I let my eyes leave Chase's blank face to grab air for my selfish own needs, I lost him.

Chase had sunk to the very bottom of the pond. I panicked and swam down after him. After a while I would end up running through a hallway to a door at the end.

When I get to the door and open it, I see Chase floating as if still in the pond, lifelessly, until his head turns towards me. He opens his eyes to reveal pits of darkness.

When I first had the dream, Renee and Cathy were there to help me out of the hellish nightmare. Now that I was alone, but had experienced it before, I just woke up with a start, drenched in a cold sweat.

Brining my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them, I burry my face into the nook my legs made and begin to cry.

Why did it hurt so badly, to see Chase in that dream, dead?

I tried replacing him with my other friends. It hurt to see them like that, but not as badly as it did to see Chase.

Why?

* * *

***GASP* Are the two main characters finally starting to have feelings of more than friend ship for one another? Anyways, please review, I thank you all greatly, those of you who enjoy reading this story. I'm so glad that my story is entertaining to you all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the seventh chapter. Again R&R please.**

* * *

Chase's POV

I looked at my alarm clock by my bed. It read that it was 6:30 in the morning. Why would anyone in their right mind be awake at this ungodly hour? It's a sunday for Goddess' sake!

"Chase! I know you're in there! Now get ready for today!!!" came Angela's voice from behind my front door.

Still groggy from sleep, I tried thinking what would be so important for Angela to come to my house at this time of the day. That's when I remembered the swimming lessons.

"Shit!" I hissed to myself, being so foolish as to forget this. I don't want Angela to get angry at me again.

"You do realize how early it is, don't you?" I asked Angela, who was still outside probably getting impatient with me.

"Early? I've been up since four! I had to wake up at that unholy hour to get all my chores done and search for a bathing suit!" She retorted, "Now, unless you enjoy the thought of me being out in public with only a towel and bathing suit covering me up, half decently, then hurry up! I'm freezing!"

As she finished her rant, I grabbed a towel from my bathroom and rushed to the door.

"Is it really that cold out?" I asked opening the door to see Angela wrapped into a towel. It seemed kinda nice out for me.

"Probably not, but I have a lower body temperature." She said while turning to head towards the Caramel River District, "C'mon! We are gonna head to the hot spring, because it's not as cold as the pond and not as deep either. Also, when you know a few of the basics there is a secluded beach that hardly anyone goes to so you won't embarrass yourself."

The walk to the spring was quiet, but peaceful. I got to see the sun so low on the horizon, and the way it shone orange was different from any sunset I've ever seen. Angela seemed to be noticing my awe and stared at me.

"I've never been awake this early before." I said quickly trying to get her eyes off of me. Not that I didn't mind it's just I only had swim shorts on, but... Wait, this is Angela, why have I been thinking this way all week?

I looked back over at her nervously, I felt a light blush snaking its way onto my cheeks. Thankfully she was looking forward again.

"That's sad," She said, "I've seen the sunrise, sunset, moonrise, and moonset. All are really beautiful to see. I guess I'm gonna have to wake you up sometime to see the sunrise." and she smiled, still looking forward.

I nodded my head in agreement.

The walk went back to silence, but I didn't mind. It felt like I was half awake and that I was walking on clouds. My eyes closed and I just walked, listening to the sound of our feet meeting the ground and leaving it. Soon I heard us start walking on stone so I opened my eyes. We were near the spring.

How Angela got to the hot spring on her own is a mystery I wish to solve, because she was jumping up the rocks to get to it. She nearly gave me a heart attack when she nearly lost her footing. After that I refused to have her go up there without any help.

"You're short! You practically rock climbed the whole way up here." I said trying to convince her that she will eventually break her neck if she continues.

"Well you're irritating." she stated bluntly, "Besides, we are now at the spring!"

During her declaration of arrival she stood atop the last rock she had climbed and stretched her arms out into a V shape. I had to laugh at the over-exaggeration.

I climbed the last rock and headed for the spring. I was growing nervous with every step I took towards the body of water. I placed my towel by the side of the body of water and took a nervous breath.

My foot reached the water and found that the next place where I could put my foot was only three feet below the surface. I relaxed.

At least until a blur of red and orange went past yelling "CANNONBALL!!!!!" and made a large splash in the middle of the spring. Angela's head popped up right where the splash had been and she was kicking her legs and moving her arms.

"Don't worry, Chase!" She beamed, "It's really not that deep out here, just like you had said, I'm short."

Angela swam to where she could begin to stand and walked up to where I had fallen over the edge of the water and was sitting in shock.

And like a scene straight out of a movie, her body slowly began to rise out of the water to reveal her body, which was only in a red bikini top and an orange bikini bottom. I went slackjaw.

* * *

Angela's POV

_Hm, I guess I do have a rockin' bod. _I thought to myself seeing Chase lose all lower jaw mobility.

I sighed, "This was the only bathing suit I have, considering I don't go swimming that much. So, if you please," I tapped his lower jaw back to the rest of his face, "try to keep your cool."

We spent the half of the morning trying to get Chase to feel comfortable in four foot depth water. The other half was teaching him how to breath underwater. Sad to say, the harder part was the first one.

"I can do it! I can breathe underwater!" Chase said with excitement.

"Great! Now I'll teach you how to do the doggy paddle!" I replied.

As I showed him the doggy paddle, I noticed a small rumbling in my tummy. I looked up towards the sun and saw that it was nearly at the top of the sky. Time for lunch!

"Hey, Chase?" I asked lightly.

"Yeah, Angela?" he said, falling for my trap.

"I'm hungry, can you make me a sandwich?"

"Your house is closer and it's wrong to have the guest to make the meal for the hostess."

Damn he's smart.

"Fine, lets get going then." I said as I got out of the water and wrapped my towel around my chest.

When we got to my house I pulled out all the ingredients for some meat and cheese sandwiches. Nothing fancy for lunch, that would take too much time.

As I took a large bite out of my sandwich, Chase asked me, "So is that all for todays lessons?"

I chewed my chunk of sandwich as quickly as I could before I answered back. It's rude to talk with a full mouth and I find it annoying when people ask me questions when I eat. That one time when I was having scrambled eggs at the Inn doesn't count because that is a strong topic I believe in.

"I guess so, you learned enough to save yourself if you fall into some water again." I said, while thinking about what I will teach him next sunday.

"Are we gonna have more lessons next sunday?" He asked.

I stared at him as if he was a flying pig, "Yes, we are going to have more lessons, you need to learn more! And besides, it gives us both something to do on sundays other than work."

Chase and I finished our lunches and he left. I watched as he walked down the hill back to the Maple Lake district until he was out of sight.

Seeing as it was only about 12:30, I decided to go visit with Cathy and Renee. I put on my green tunic and a pair of jean shorts and headed out the door.

When I got to Brownie Ranch, I avoided the chicken coop at all costs. I made a promise to myself that I will never buy a chicken even if it means more profit for me. I shuddered at the memory of last sunday, I hadn't had any nightmares in the last few days so I was happy about that.

Though what does bug me is that I have a bad feeling about this letter that I just got in the mail.

Chase's POV

Today, even though was a monday, I got to sleep in compared to yesterday.

I groggily make my way to my kitchen to fix me something to eat. I decide on making pancakes.

Stirring the batter I slowly come to my senses. I place a glop of batter onto the frying pan and go to my bathroom to do what nature intended and get dressed.

When I get back to the pan I flip the pancake over. I go to my fridge and pull out some orange juice and pour myself a glass.

Soon, the first pancake was ready to be eaten. I got a plate for myself and placed the perfectly tan pancake onto it, and repeated the process with the next two pancakes.

I ate silently. Strangely enough, I realized that I was slightly bored. Maybe even kinda lonely.

All of these unsettling feelings made me want to eat faster and get to the Inn faster. So I did.

I left the house and went to the Inn rather quickly for my usual pace, but I don't think anyone will really notice.

When I walked through the doors I was greeted to the voices of Cathy and Angela talking. I didn't want to just invite myself into the conversation, so I just eavesdropped.

"Goddess how I wish I could call him a son-of-a-bitch!" Angela said in an annoyed tone.

"Why don't you?" Cathy asked, handing a plate of pancakes to Angela.

I suddenly felt the conversation was about me, I cleared my throat to aware them of my presence. I have a right to know what I did wrong.

"Hi Chase." Angela and Cathy said both in different tones. Cathy's exasperated while Angela's annoyance.

"The reason I don't call him an S.O.B. Is because I would practically be saying my own mother is a bitch, which she isn't." Angela said trying to get her point across, I felt relieved slightly knowing that it wasn't about me, but rather a sibling, "My mum is a great person, not a bitch." She added under her breath sadly.

Angela started eating her pancakes that were nearly drenched in syrup. Cathy seemed to want to say something to me, but not in front of Angela, so I followed her to a corner of the Inn.

"Why's Angela feeling down?" Were the first thing that left my lips.

"Well, apparently she has an older brother." Cathy said.

"And why should she not be feeling happy about that? I would have killed for a sibling."

"They have, what seems to be, a rocky relationship. Angela said that they were always, nearly literally, at each others throats."

That astounded me, "I never knew she had a brother..." I couldn't help my voice seem saddened at such a thought.

"None of us did." Cathy said, maybe to console me, curse the way my voice gives away how I feel.

"And also," Cathy seemed like she was debating on telling me this last part, "He says he is coming to visit her next week."

* * *

**Oh! Something I forgot to add! If you enjoy Ouran High School Host club, I'm thinking of making a fan fic. In fact, I have the prologue already up, it's at this url:**

**.net/s/5424051/1/My_Host_Family**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, thats a lot of writing...**

* * *

Angela's POV

When I opened that letter announcing that Kevin, my older brother, would be coming to visit, I had a rush of emotions overcome me.

Sadness, for how we had said good bye to one another when we went our separate ways.

Happiness, for the chance to possibly make amends.

Doubt, for the possible outcome of an even worse fight.

Anger, at how I believe the outcome would end violently.

I finally settled on anger as my emotion for the rest of the day and I needed to vent it out somehow. I needed to tell someone and fast or else I might decide to become murderous on the day he arrives.

I wanted to run after Chase to tell him about the letter, but I rethought that and decided that he probably had enough of me today.

Now who on Waffle Island is strong enough to hold me back.

Luke and Owen are pretty strong, they've had to keep me from killing Maya plenty of times. I'm sure they would be glad to keep me from taking out my own kin.

Now either Luke and Owen have psychic powers that allow them to know when I'm pissed, or they just have great timing (In my case at least, not so sure if they want to hear me bitch and moan about my own brother). I hailed them over to me, I could feel hate-filled tears begin to make their way to my eyes.

"Hey Angela, whats up? Something wrong?" Poor Luke, he was so clueless, he had no idea that I would snap at him.

"My jackass of a brother is coming to visit me, that's whats wrong!!! Goddess I wish he would just leave me alone!" I nearly shrieked. I felt no sorrow for the now trembling, puppy-faced, Luke. This problem was big for me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Owen, putting up his arms to either defend himself from my wrath or to try and calm me, "What's so bad about visiting family? I didn't even know you had a brother."

"Well, I do." I stated matter-of-factly, I crossed my arms and began my story...

"_Whatcha doin'?" asks the seven year old Angela._

"_None of your business, Ang. Go play with your dolls, or do dress up. Don't bother me." Kevin says in an annoyed tone. He is only two years older then Angela, but they are the same height, same grade, same everything practically. Kevin hated it enough that Angela was in the same grade, he didn't mind the height thing at all._

_The childish Angela, not knowing any of her older brothers feelings, continues to try and figure out what activities her beloved big brother is doing._

"_Will you _**quit** _that!" demands Kevin, standing up ferociously, giving his sister the death glare._

_Angela smiles, she is clueless of what will happen after the words she says leave her mouth, "Not until you tell me what you're doin'."_

_**SMACK**_

_The red mark on her cheek begins to swell. Tears of shock and horror come to the little girls eyes, she backs away and stumbles to the ground letting the hurt overwhelm her._

_There weren't any parents around to scold the boy, to tell him to apologize. There weren't any adults to tell the girl that no one in the world ever deserves a slap to the face, so she never told._

_Yet, the girl hadn't learned her lesson well enough._

_The two siblings were now in the eighth grade. They were beginning to show that they weren't twin like at all, even though their similar qualities still shone through more brightly than their differences._

_Angela excelled in english, while Kevin excelled in math. Both were neck and neck with science._

_One day in science, Kevin didn't know the question that was asked of him by the teacher. He should have known the answer, he should have been abled to say it right off the tip of his tongue._

_Instead, Angela whispered it to him. It hurt his pride that his little sister knew the answer and he didn't, he fought the tears as he told the teacher the answer. He didn't want to make a scene during the school day, so he would wait for the last hour to end to tell his sister his thoughts._

"_I don't love you!" He hissed as the fragile girl fell to the ground from his push, once again, no adults around to reprimand him._

_But the girl had gotten a swift tongue, and though it hurt her to say the words she wished for them to hurt him more. _

_The girl's light brown eyes bore into the boy's brown eyes, her eyes started showing anger and hurt. The remembrance of that day long gone came back to her as she said with a vehement, low hiss, "Well I guess since in families you aren't allowed to 'like' your siblings, I guess that means you hate me?"_

_Her eyesight was blurred horribly by the tears, but she still kept eye contact with the wicked boy and continued to say, "What a pity," and she smirked half heartedly, her first smirk, her first evil smile, was for her only brother, "I looked up to you, for your bravery, but I guess if you are unable to care for your one and only sister, I guess she must hate you too."_

_The girl stood up tall and breathed an unsteady sigh. She brushed herself off from the dirt and turned away from her ex-beloved brother, and walked away._

_The years that continued were quiet until their last year of high school._

_Angela and Kevin made it known through out the school that they weren't similar in any personality way. The siblings were still very close in looks, but they didn't care, they dressed differently._

_One day, near the end of the year, the cafeteria, usually a loud and abnoxious place, became quiet after the echoing sound of someone slapping another person. All the students and teachers searched for the source in the middle of the crowd._

_Angela had been slapped before by her brother, she usually just brushed it off, but she was different now. _

_She stood silently holding the cheek that was stinging, she stood there for a few seconds. She removed her hand from her cheek and glared into the soul of her brother, a little trickle of blood appeared at the corner of her lips. She had no tears in her eyes._

_In a split second, the docile Angela began to boil with the growing hatred, she felt the heat of rage roll off of her in waves and she let it control everything about her. Her movement was dangerous, her words were the venom of a black mamba, and it was all directed at one person._

_The boy fought back, no one dared to get in the way of the two siblings. It was like watching two wolves fight for the alpha position._

_It took nearly five police officers to pull the brawling kids away from each other. _

_Even in the fight, they were equally matched, after the fight they had matching bruises and cuts._

_But there wasn't just physical damage._

_The damage that was more important was the mental, but that would never heal easily like the physical damage. In fact, it might not heal at all._

_The two siblings went their separate ways in life, they both went to college, but they went to different colleges._

_They lost contact with each other, leaving the wound untended for and throwing sand in it._

_It would be four years since that time that they had last saw each other. But four years, wasn't long enough to suture the gap._

I don't know when I had begun crying, I know that Luke and Owen were better brothers than my own would ever be.

When I realized that we had actually walked to my house, I didn't know what I wanted to do or say. Everything I had just said right now had been locked inside me, haunting me as if it were a poltergeist.

"I wish you guys were my real brothers!" I wailed as I found my way into their arms, I buried my face into a crook that they had made and just bawled loudly. They must have felt so uncomfortable, but I was glad that my false brothers were willing to help.

I was lead to my bed and I crawled underneath the covers and mumbled a good night and thank you to my friends, no, family, was so willing to listen to my problems. I waited for the door to close and I peeped around the room to make sure everything was clear. I got out of the covers and to my wardrobe and changed into some pajamas.

I made my way back under the covers of my bed and whimpered quietly to myself. I was so tired and it was only seven. I hate emotional exhaustion.

The final emotion of that day was that of terror at what another reason might be for Kevin's visit.

Cathy's POV

When Angela came in this morning, I could tell something was up.

She looked as if in one day she had been eaten away and have no sleep for a whole month.

"Hey, Angie, what's up? You have a cold?" I remember last winter when she had a cold, that is when she is at her most disagreeable.

Her eyes went bug eyed and then calmed, did I shock her out of her trance?

"Oh, sorry Cathy..." Angela said, looking down at the floor and shuffling over to a bar stool, "I didn't get a wink of sleep last night." Her voice was muffled because she had placed her arms like a pillow and lied her head down face first towards the counter. In one of her hands was a letter.

"Someone tryin' to black mail you? Because we can easily figure that out on this island, we could get the questioning done before lunch time-" I was cut off by Angela's raised hand.

"No one would dare black mail me, it's something else... Here, read this..." Her voice was so hollow sounding. She handed me her letter.

I read it, "I didn't know you had a brother." I said.

"I didn't think he would come to visit." Why on earth does her voice seem so sad.

"Why are you sad about his visit?" I needed more information, I dislike it when my friends aren't happy.

That's when Owen walked in. Usually I would want to inconspicuously go over and greet him myself, but right now I needed to help Angela.

But it seemed that he had a bit of a grim face on too. My heart felt as if it could be bleeding. What was the trouble?

"Owen?" Angela's voice was trembling, her face hidden, her shoulders were shaking slightly, "Could you explain why having my brother visit is bad?"

He nodded and walked over, "Of course Little Sis."

We walked over to a table out of ear shot from Angela. I must have had the most puzzled face because Owen started to blush. I had learned that my puzzled face always makes him blush. I liked that, but I had other things to fret over.

"I was coming over to tell you this even without Angela's consent." The burley black smith began, "Angela's brother, Kevin, he was abusive to her."

I felt all blood drain from my face. How could anyone want to hurt Angie in that way?

"Oh my Goddess..." I breathed out, "What should we do? Should we tell the whole town, get her brother to leave on the same day?"

He shook his head sadly, "I don't think she wants that, if she did she would have told us so."

He looked out the window, "Now I know what she means when she says no one has seen her at her most furious."

Owen looked so sad, without thinking I placed my hand on his arm. I knew he would blush, but I wanted to comfort him, not to make his face turn red. What I didn't expect was that he would place his hand over mine, making me blush. For a second I escaped from the sad world with my small amount of bliss.

We were like that for a few minutes. I fought back tears, Owen comforted me and made it possible for only two little droplets fall from my face.

"I better get going, Gramps is waiting for me." And with that, Owen got up from the table and left the Inn.

"Would you like some breakfast, Angela?" I asked, trying to get her to cheer up.

"I guess..." Angela mumbled, "Pancakes?" She finally looked up at me, and I could see her tortured soul.

The atmosphere in the room was so heavy, I couldn't think of anything to say to comfort Angela. I just went straight to making Angela's pancakes.

Every minute seemed to last an hour. I finally finished with the breakfast and handed it over to her along with some syrup.

"Thanks." Her hollow voice replied.

She began eating and she became more lively, even if the things she said about her brother were murderous remarks.

I half listened, I knew she wouldn't actually kill her own brother. They were blood relatives.

Finally a distraction came my way. Or at least I thought. Chase came through the door, Angela must have not noticed because she was still going on about how she wish her brother would leave her alone.

"Excuse me a moment, Ange." I said getting up to tell Chase Angela's story. Even though he had no clue how he felt about her, I could tell he deeply cared and that he would want to know.

I later regretted that because he went over to where Angela was half heartedly eating breakfast and they discussed good ways to get rid of Kevin without too much evidence pointing in their direction.

_Sigh,_I thought Chase was more mature than that.

* * *

**Looks like Chase's feelings are known by someone! *Gasp!* R&R please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Today I just wrote down whatever came to me during the random parts. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Angela's POV

It was nice of Chase to try and cheer me up with fake threats to harm Kevin.

But it still didn't change the fact that Kevin was still coming to see me. Why does he want to come?

For most of the days before Sunday (Monday is when Kevin would be coming) I spent most of my time contemplating what I would say to him. What his presence was to me was a mystery to me.

When we had gotten into that fight at school, I had bitter, venomous thoughts about him. Only my bad memories of him had surfaced up at that time. The memories of the verbal abuse was almost as hurtful as being pierced with a thousand needles.

Kevin and I still had some... not so hate filled memories. Like the times we would watch our favorite movies together, or the time we were in perfect synchronization about telling a teacher about a ridiculous story. It just seemed that bad memories outnumbered the good because they ran deeper.

In reality, I imagined it as Newtons third law. Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. So if I put both actions on the same side, that would equal zero, right?

If that is how I felt about my brother, then he means nothing to me. Kevin may share the flesh and blood of our parents, but we most certainly didn't act it. People could see our physical features were similar, but they wouldn't be able to see that we didn't care for each other.

Oh well, our loss.

* * *

Chase's POV

"HI HI!!!!" Angela chirped as she paraded through the door of the Inn.

Both Cathy and I looked up at each other. I couldn't quite feel my facial expression, but Cathy's was of concern. Angela must have lost her mind, her brother was coming to the island tomorrow.

"Uh, Ange, honey? Are you feeling alright?" Cathy asked, giving me a slight glare before turning her eyes back over to Angela with concern.

Now, you might be curious as to why Cathy gave me the death glare. It's because last week, when I had gone to make some jokes about Angela's brother dying Cathy reprimanded me in the most cruelest of ways. She made me do all the dishes by myself, including the drying part! As of now I am still a little scared of what Cathy will do if I joke with Angela in that way again.

"Never better, Cathy my dear!" said Angela, anymore cheerful and she would begin to sound like Maya.

Now it was my turn to say something, "How come you're all chipper? Weren't you all depressed this whole week about Kevin coming?" I cocked my head to the side, thoroughly confused.

"Yeah," Angela said, finally with a small bit of melancholy in her voice, "But I finally figured out what I'll say to Kevin when he asks to talk with me." And that bit of melancholy now disappeared.

"And what would that be?" asked Yolanda, who had just arrived with Maya in tow. Maya had run off to eat one of the cakes we had made earlier that day, Yolanda had gone to scold her once again.

"It's a surprise." said Angela, "You will learn of it when the time comes. Right now I would like to get some cheese cake please!"

_What?!?_ If I could cock my head to the side any more, it would be upside down.

I looked around, everyone was stunned at how Angela had become so happy. Everyone on the island knew how she was so depressed about her brother coming, even when she closed herself off from everyone except her animals and crops.

"Um," if she was gonna talk nonsense, then I would help her make it into sense, "what flavor?"

She thought quietly for a second, "Normally I would say marble, but since Kevin will be coming, and he prefers the raspberry swirl, how 'bout just plain old New York?"

"Sure..." I said. I made the cheesecake and was told by the now possibly insane Angela that she would have it tomorrow.

I really hope she isn't looney.

Angela's POV

Today, was the day that Kevin would be coming to Waffle Island. My home for the past year or so.

Today, was the day that I would give Kevin the cold hard truth.

Yesterday was kinda random for me. I bought the cheesecake as a peace offering before we talked, but I had done so with a grand smile on my face full of determination. Let all of Waffle Town think that I'm crazy for that day, that day let me release so much stress of those years of hate.

I tended to my crops, they would soon wither with the end of summer. Next came my animals.

I had added on another animal to my list, a baby ostrich. The ostrich, due to its cute but ugly looks, I named her Duckling, like the ugly duckling.

Duckling was much nicer than the chickens, and since she can lay eggs just like chickens can. I killed two birds with one stone!

No pun intended with that last comment.

After ringing the bell to the barn my animals filed out of the doors to the pasture. I brushed, I milked, I sheared, and I talked to all my animals. My animals had been my support for the last few days. I would talk to them and they would listen. That is what I needed, someone to listen to my problems so that I could figure out on my own what I needed to do.

As I walked away from my animals that were enjoying the rays of sunlight I saw two figures making their way to my house. One from the Ganache Mine District, the other from Maple Lake District. I stopped in my path, waiting for the people to come to me.

I recognized the two people that had come to me as soon as I could make out their features. Chase and Luke!

"Hiya Angie!" Luke waved ecstatically, "We gonna beat your brothers ass today?"

"No, Luke, we will not be doing any of that." I chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Hi Angela, are you ready?" Chase asked with his usual solemness. Amazing how different the two are.

What was more amazing was that neither Cathy or Renee came. Maybe they sent Chase and Luke in their place.

I looked at both my friends faces and saw that they were shooting daggers at each other. I paid no mind to that and grabbed them both by the hand and dragged them both to the docks.

Chase's POV

When I got to where Angela was at, I saw Luke already there talking to her.

"No, Luke, we will not be doing any of that." Angela said lightheartedly. Her voice warmed my heart. I had missed it and it took me right till now to realize that her voice was a ray of sunshine on any cloudy day for me. Yet seeing her standing with Luke made me feel a bit jealous.

"Hi Angela," I began, while I had made the cheesecake she had mentioned something about not wanting to go alone so I came here, not expecting Luke to be here as well, "are you ready?"

She seemed to be thinking something over so I decided to look around. When my eyes passed over Luke, I noticed he was giving me the death glare.

_Why does everyone give me the death glare?_ I thought to myself.

I gave him the evil eye as well, and from his momentary look of shock on his face, it must have been quite scary.

We kept our glaring match up until Angela grabbed us both and lead us to the dock.

Sometime along our journey to the dock she let go of Luke's hand, but not mine. Luke hardened his look on me, but I was enjoying this strange sense of euphoria about holding Angela's hand and being subconsciously chosen over Luke by Angela.

After feeling the wrath of Luke's angry stare for few minutes, we arrived at the dock. Angela still hadn't let go of my hand, making me blush a little because we were now standing still looking across the ocean.

The only way that could be cheesier is if it was at sunset and we weren't waiting for her abusive brother.

Pascal's boat could be seen in the distance. The figure standing on the bow of the boat must be Kevin. Angela squeezed my hand slightly, I looked over at her and saw her worried face, she was biting her lip.

"Bite any harder and your lip will bleed." I said leaning in to say into her ear, "You ok? You can go wait at the Inn and Luke and I will bring him there. Or hold off on seeing him till you feel like it and he can get a room at the Inn."

"Mmm mmm." She hummed shaking her head, "No, this needs to be settled now. Even if I don't want to see him, it will only post pone our meeting." then she looked up at me with a wide smile, but wet eyes, "Besides, he's here to see me, why make him stay longer than everyone wants him to."

"Hello Angela," Came the most cold hearted voice from the end of the gang plank of the ship.

There stood Angela's brother, Kevin. He had the same brown hair and eyes as Angela, albeit a little darker. He wore a green shirt with a matching sweater tied around his neck. He had a black backpack over his shoulders. Kevin was about the same height as Angela.

"Woah." I said under my breath. Angela let go of my hand slowly and balled it into a small fist.

"Hello Kevin. You must have had a long trip, come with us to the the Inn." Her words were equal to his voice which was like 0 degrees Kelvin.

I don't know when Luke left, but when we headed for the Inn, he was no longer a part of our group.

The Inn only had a few people inside. Yolanda, Cathy, Renee, Toby, and Owen were all there.

"You guys sit down. I'll grab the cheesecake." I said, showing the siblings to a table. I mouthed over to Yolanda to keep an eye on them. She nodded solemnly.

The atmosphere in the room was that of anticipation and anger.

Immediately after I grabbed the cheesecake, I headed for the table Angela and Kevin were sitting at. I placed it right in the middle of them. I began to head back to the kitchen, but was called back.

"You there, Red Head, what's your name?" Kevin said, when I turned to see him, had he been in an Italian suit, he would look like a younger version of a mobster leader.

"My name's Chase." Kevin just looked me up and down with an almost disapproving look. I didn't like it, "Got a problem?"

That caught him by surprise, but then he settled back into his composed look and sneered, "As expected of a red head."

"Kevin, don't." Angela glared at him, a stern look on her face, "You said in the letter that you wanted to talk to me about something. So spill it."

Kevin regarded me with one last sneer and returned his face back to the conversation with Angela.

"Right then," the devil boy began, "I'm here because my fiance wants to meet the whole family. She is especially interested in meeting you for some absurd reason."

_Who would want to marry this guy?_

"Why isn't she here then?"

_Uh oh._

"You are to come back home to meet her." Kevin got up from his seat, as if to force Angela to come with him.

_No, I don't want that._

"Like hell, this is my home now." Angela got up from her seat, her once strong words now weak with fear. Kevin was still approaching her.

I didn't even realize that I had walked over to this horrible excuse for a person. After I tapped him on the shoulder and he looked around, I knocked his lights out.

* * *

**Yeah, I think Chase's hair is red, not peach-blonde, not cherry-blonde, red. Sorry for the random cheesecake bit, I have no clue why I put that in there... Blame the PSAT's that I took this morning and gave me a headache. R&R please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**As requested by BlackDiamondRose, the tenth chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Angela's POV

Everyone was speechless. I would never have guessed that Chase would be the one coming to save me.

That was pretty awesome!

Kevin was slumped over the table, and it was ever so tempting to put the cheesecake on him. So I did.

"If your fiance is real, then I'll meet her when the wedding comes around." I whispered into my brothers ear.

He was so scary, Kevin, approaching me with that look in his eye. The same look that a predator gives its prey.

"Angela, are you okay?" Chase asked me. He was kneeling down next to me, I must have stumbled a little after the shock. I could feel freely flowing tears going down my face.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around Chase's torso, burying my face into his chest in the process. _No, Chase, I'm not okay._

Chase slowly wrapped me into his arms and he began stoking my hair. I dug my fingers into his shirt, not wanting to let go.

I was muttering a whole mess of things that I couldn't comprehend. I heard foot steps go to move my brother's unconscious body, presumably to a room in the Inn.

After a good hour or so of sobbing into Chase's shirt, I was only left with a few hiccups.

"There, there, Angela. I'll protect you, with all my ability, no matter what." Chase whispered into my ear.

Wanting to brighten the dark mood, I said, "I didn't know you could hit like that, Chase." and I giggled half heartedly.

"Neither did I. I guess he knows how to push my buttons too."

That made me crack a small smile, "He knows how to get on everyone's nerves I think." I said looking up at him. I loosened my grip on his shirt and put one of my hands to my forehead, I had had a raging head ache since this morning and I don't think I could act like it wasn't there anymore.

That's when I realized that Chase's arms were still wrapped around me, which got me to blush a bit. I looked long and hard at Chase, his face was concerned, worry in his eyes, a frown in his forehead. And then I looked at his lips. His lips, were light in color, and in a straight line.

Not thinking I placed my index finger above his lips and traced them. Chase gasped as my finger touched his mouth corner. As my finger made its way around the path it felt how smooth his lips were, and with every passing moment Chase's face grew redder and redder.

I looked into his eyes, they had changed their expression to confusion.

That is when it suddenly felt a tad awkward. I never did that to any of my other guy friends. And the feeling in the pit of my stomach, so tickling and delightful feeling it was right now, looking into the violet eyes.

Our eyes stuck for a while until my face heated up like an inferno, "I-I-I should probably head home. I'm still a little too scared to talk to Kevin yet." I said hurriedly, stumbling at the beginning as I jumped to my feet wiping the last few tear drops.

I rushed out of the Inn's door without looking back.

What is this feeling?

Chase's POV

As we sat on the floor, her finger tracing my lips, my face turning the color of a sunset, a million thoughts and questions went through my head.

What is she doing?

Her eyes look so concentrated and mysterious.

Does she know I'm blushing?

I feel so comfortable right here, holding her, holding Angela.

What would Angela do if I kissed her right now?

Is this love?

Am I in love?

I think I love Angela.

The thoughts disappeared, leaving that last thought in my head. It's absurd to think that during one season I could have fallen in love, and besides, Angela probably doesn't have the same feelings. I don't want to have my pride be hurt by her.

_But what if she share's your feelings?_

Impossible, she's too busy to have such thoughts.

_Don't bring yourself down, show her how you feel. You never know if she has similar feelings for you if you don't try._

And what if she doesn't? I already said I'm very prideful and don't want to get hurt.

Great. I'm debating with myself.

I rolled my eyes at my sign of insanity and rested my look on Angela. I don't know what to do. Go after her, see if my feelings are merely a crush.

And then our eyes locked. Her face started turning a vibrant red, is that a sign that she likes me?

"I-I-I should probably head home." Stumbling! Surely a sign, right? " I'm still a little too scared to talk to Kevin yet."

She ran out the door, heading towards her house. I slowly got up from where I sat and looked around. Yolanda was cleaning up the mess, Toby and Renee had left, Cathy and Owen were close to each other, Owen putting a comforting arm around Cathy while she showed multiple sings of concern for Angela.

"Cathy, Owen," I needed to learn more, but if I was left in a room with Kevin alone, I was pretty sure we would be at each others throats, "I want to know if Kevin's reasoning for coming to the island is real." my words felt heavy.

If Kevin really did want to introduce his fiance to Angela, then why hadn't he brought her? And just because Angela lives all the way out on the island, doesn't mean that she has to be the one that has to visit. Like Angela said, she'll meet the bride on the wedding day.

"How can we do that?" Owen asked.

"Look through his things, if there is any sign of there actually being a wedding for her brother, than good. He didn't lie." I made a promise to protect Angela, and I intend to keep it, "If not, then wait for him to wake up and persuade him to tell you the truth."

The two nodded and went upstairs.

"Well, Chase," I looked over at Yolanda, "Seems to me that you got yourself in between a hard place and a rock."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well for one, you just punched a man that is known to fight back. Another, you seemed very contemplative as Angela traced your features." Yolanda seemed to want to say more, but she didn't and it irked me.

"And..?"

"Did you know that the firefly festival is tomorrow?"

"No, I didn't. What are you implying, Yolanda?"

"You should ask her." and with that Yolanda left.

* * *

***GASP* Chase has admitted to himself that he _loves_ Angela! And is Angela beginning to realize her feelings too? What will become of Kevin? Will Cathy and Owen get hitched? Is Luke Chase's competition for Angela? Find out next time on the CW! (LOL! I crack myself up! But seriously, I'll reveal most of this stuff next time)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so extremely sorry for the delay, I've been busy with really important things and just couldn't find the time. I will try hard to get back on schedule!**

* * *

Angela's POV

After I had run away from my brother's presence and the awkward situation, I hid in my apple tree.

I placed myself securely on a branch, well hidden from a person that would be looking up from the ground. Admiring my apples that had begun to grow bigger and more beautiful, my fears rippled away.

Kevin looked like he wanted to bring me back to the city for some other reason than introducing me to his wife. I want to know what he truly desires.

And why had I gone straight to Chase to comfort me? Cathy and Owen were both there, and I had known them longer than Chase. And then tracing his face!?! What the hell is wrong with me!

Wasn't Chase just a friend? Because we have only known each other for barely even a season. I'm not the kind of girl to fall in love quickly, it took time, and patience. Much too soon for me to be falling in love. Hell! I'm not even 21 yet!

"Mrgh." I groaned. My head felt like it had stared at a strobe light for a good long hour, while listening to my least favorite type of music.

"Angela! Angela! Where are you?"

* * *

Chase's POV

"Yolanda, why are you the first one to realize that I love Angela?" I would never admit to anyone that I love Angela, so since I'm alone, I'll give the words a try, while walking to Angela's ranch.

I looked up the hill towards her farm, that's when I saw the blue haired carpenter.

Yep, that surge of jealousy was definitely a sign that I love that farmer girl.

"Angela! Angela! Where are you?" Luke cried out.

Thinking over my position, I decided to keep hidden. I may have the feelings for her, but she might not have them for me. She might have them for... someone else.

"I refuse to leave my hiding spot!" Angela's voice said, slightly annoyed.

"That's ok!" Luke replied, unabashed by the way Angela had just retorted to him. "I was just thinking."

From where I was, I could see his face turn a bright red. He wouldn't dare.

"Uh, tomorrow, I was wondering..." continued Luke, "If you would like to got to the-"

"No, Luke." Angela said sternly, still not revealing her hiding place, even though I could tell her voice was coming from the apple tree, "I've told you once, I've told you twice, and I'll tell you again. I don't share your feelings."

The look on Luke's face was hilarious! I have never seen anyone look so appalled!

"Now if you don't mind I have an extremely irritating head ache. Why don't you ask some other girl like Selena, I know that she likes you. Just leave now." Her voice wavered at a few places, but kept its strict tone to it.

The blue haired boy looked like he was about to say something, but just closed his mouth and walked away. Albeit, not in the direction I was hoping for. He was walking right towards me.

Thinking quickly, I jumped into some bushes and kept quiet even though I had gotten some scratches and landed very hard on my chest.

"I might as well give up. Go after Selena and prove to Angie that I am a great catch and she just missed out." Luke said as he walked past my bush. The way he talked, it was as if he was going for a trophy wife.

That idiot! Angela is the one who is the catch, she just knew that she was too good for him!

Those words made me first feel more confident, and then self conscious. She's too good for me too, she's too good for anyone.

But I have to try.

I listened as the footsteps trailed off towards town. Getting out of the bush I got some more scratches and then I brushed myself off.

I walked to the apple tree, and looked around from the bottom, I couldn't see Angela.

_Great, she is either really well hidden, or in another hiding spot now._

I heaved a heavy sigh, and began climbing. Having made my way to a branch, everything else was an easy climb. I threw off my apron so it wouldn't get in the way and continued to climb until I saw the brown eyed farmer, curled up next to the tree trunk.

"Angela?" I whispered, the way she held her head was more proof of her headache, she looked up at me shocked.

"H-h-how did you get up here!?!" She said loudly, nearly scaring me into falling out of the tree.

"Probably the same way you did." I stated in my usual way, I reached my hand out to her, "You look like you have a headache."

Angela took my hand carefully and dropped down from her previous branch to one near me, "Yeah, well, you would too if you had a run in with someone you don't particularly like." She smiled weakly.

"Let's get inside your house, I'll get you some Advil and fix you up any meal you want." The way she looked, I just wanted to pull her into my arms and tell her everything will be alright.

"Okay. Chocolate pie?" She said already beginning to look better.

We made our way down the tree in a somewhat awkward silence. The silence continued on while we were in her house as I started preparing the chocolate pie. I think we were both thinking about the same thing.

"I'm, sorry about putting you into that awkward situation. I don't even know what I was thinking." Angela finally said, slightly rushing all the words.

"Uh, that's ok." I didn't know what to say, I'm glad that she and I were facing opposite directions so she couldn't see my heated face. "I would probably have done something similar."

What. Was. That.

Angela's POV

This, is the first time in a long time that I have never wanted to laugh so much!

I let out a few oh-so-attractive snorts before I began to laugh uncontrollably!

"I'm, hahahaha, so, heehee, sorry! Gwahahahahahahahahaha!!!" I managed to let out.

Tears were forming in my eyes, my headache was beginning to disappear, and I was finally starting to feel better.

After a minute or so of trying to compose myself, I finally managed to ask, "Chase, will you come with me to the Inn, to talk to my brother again tomorrow?" He could punch Kevin again if Kevin comes towards me in a threatening way.

"I can't." He said looking at me with wide eyes as if I have gone crazy.

"Why not?" don't bail on me now, please Chase!

"The Inn isn't open tomorrow." Chase said seriously, "Tomorrow is the Firefly Festival."

"Omigoddess! I totally forgot!" and Luke had come here to ask me to it again!

"Maybe, you should take a break from worrying about talking to your brother and enjoy yourself tomorrow." Chase said, something was off about him, "I know that's what I'm gonna do."

"Are you going with anyone?" probably Maya, with the way she always complained he was bound to.

"No, you?" He was looking down into the bowl he was stirring for my chocolate pie.

I felt my face turn a vivid red and looked out the window at an invisible object, "N-no." What's with my behavior? "I wasn't even planning on going, seeing that it's a couples event and all..."

"We could go." Chase said hurriedly, my heart skipped a few beats, "As friends, because, we are friends."

As friends, right. I'm pretty sure I scared him off from the romance category when we first met.

Yet, I had a yearning feeling to be a bit more.

"Sure. I'll explain to you what I was going to say to Kevin this afternoon, and you can talk to me about anything you want as well." I looked over at him, he had placed the pie in the oven and was cleaning the kitchen.

"Sounds like fun." I could hear the smile in his voice almost, or maybe I hoped I could.

* * *

**Again I'm sorry for the delay, please read and review, I like reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!! GOMEN NASAI!!!!! LO SIENTO!!!!! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ!!!!!!!! PLEASE FIND IT IN YOUR HEARTS TO FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!! I was busy studying for finals and getting more driving hours in, and then when finals were over, I went on vacation with no access to my beloved computer. I feel so horrible for delaying this update for so long. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**

Angela's POV

Chase had just left my house. I didn't know what I was thinking when I said yes. My mind had just gone blank while my heart thumped inside my chest at the speed of sound.

And now because of this, I need to find a good outfit for tomorrow. Sadly, I had already gotten rid of all my dresses that would be suitable to wear.

_Shit._ I thought as I stared blankly into my dresser. "Guess I should go see Luna and Candace. I can just see Luna's face smirking in delight for finally getting me into a dress." I sighed in despair.

_At least the tailors are open today._ I thought as I reached the door.

On the path to the tailors, I realized that I was feeling extremely nervous, which has only happened a few times in my life. The last time I felt so nervous was when I moved to the island, well over a year from now.

I made it to the building occupied by Luna, Candace, and their grandmother. I made another heavy sigh, before I attempted to turn the door knob. My hand slipped and barely rotated the knob.

I gasped at the fact that my hands were sweaty.

"Why are my hands so sweaty?!? Why am I so nervous!?!" I whispered hurriedly as I wiped my hands on my shorts.

"Sweaty hands, nervousness, blushing insanely," came the cold voice of Luna, I looked up in surprise, "I'd say you are in love, Angela."

Luna wasn't smirking, she was... Looking at me kindly.

"Luna, are you feeling ok?" I asked, her motherly expression was scaring me, "You actually look like you want to help me."

I regret nothing, but when I said that her face went back to it's cold look that I oddly feel more comfortable with.

"What? I can't help a fellow girl in love out? Fine, I guess I'll just close up since it's so late already." Luna said as she turned to go back inside and lock me out, without a dress for tomorrow or any hope of getting one later on.

That was the second time she said I was in love. Am I? No, I can't be.

Can I?

"Hey wait!" I said as I stopped the door with my foot, thank goddess she didn't slam the door.

"Yes, Angela?" Luna opened the door again, with the smirk I had imagined back at home.

"I need..." Goddess this is so embarrassing!

"Ye~s?" The pink haired lolita teased.

"." if I'm gonna say it, I might as well say it as if I'm taking off a band-aid.

"Uh... Could you repeat that? I didn't quite catch that." I looked up from beneath my bangs to see the confused face of the seamstress.

"I'd rather not." my cheeks heated up to the point where I could probably boil water if it were to stay on my face before it evaporated.

"She needs a dress." came the quiet voice of Candace. She looked to be almost as embarrassed as me!

"Well come on in dear, we can help you out." Shelly said from where she was clearing the table where they would cut fabric.

I went into the building, and was set up to be measured.

"What did you say the dress was for again?" I could feel my face heat up again at the question from the elderly woman.

"Um, it's for the starry night festival."

"Ooh! Gossip! Who asked you to go? Wait don't answer that! It was Chase! Wasn't it?!" Luna gushed like a school girl. I blocked the voice of the pink haired girl kept going on about stuff. It was enough that she guessed right and that the mentioning of his name made my heart skip a beat.

"Wait! What did you say just now?!?" did I mishear what she said that everyone agreed to.

"That it's pretty obvious that Chase is head over heals for you." said the meek voice of Candace.

"H-h-h-he is?!?" I said before I fainted.

Chase's POV

I was back at the Inn, cleaning up the kitchen with Cathy, Miss Yolanda, and Maya.

"You seem awfully happy today," Cathy said, "what's making it such a good day? I thought that it was a hassle due to the fact that we have Angela's evil brother on our hands."

"I seem happy? How?" I asked, cocking my head sideways, like I do when I'm confused.

"For one thing you are grinning like a fool wall washing the dishes." Maya commented.

"Girls, leave him be. Chase has every right to smile to himself, despite the current circumstances." Miss Yolanda defended me.

Everyone turned back to their work and I mouthed a thank you to Miss Yolanda. She nodded to show she acknowledged it.

I finished up the dishes and put them all away.

Inside my chest, I felt this strange sensation. I don't know what to call it, but it tickled just around my heart, which was beating quite fast.

_Angela, I must be crazy for you. My heart just beats at such a fast rate when I even think of you._

I leaned myself up against the inside part of the bar, staring at nothing in particular.

"You hit pretty hard for a chef." said a voice I thought I wouldn't be hearing again today and snapped out of my daydreams.

I turned around to see Kevin. He had a shiner underneath his left eye, but he was just smiling, and it wasn't a menacing smile, it was one of approval.

"I don't believe we got off right, due to my acting." He put his hand out hand out for me to shake, I returned the gesture.

"Your... Acting?" anyone else confused here?

"Yeah, our mom wanted me to see if I could rebuild our sibling bonds. We didn't get along very well when we were younger." Kevin said.

"Then why did you act all evil?"

"Oh, yeah, well, when I saw you and Angela standing so close I thought that I would see if you would protect her from the evil brother that she remembers. So you have my permission."

"Permission for what?" This guy is just confusing me more and more.

"To marry her of course!" Kevin said.

I just stared at him blankly. An awkward silence hung in the air, I broke it by saying, "I don't even know if she shares my feelings."

It was no longer an awkward silence, it was just silence. It was just the two of us, sitting inside of the empty room. I began to leave when I heard something from Kevin.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked.

"If Angela is acting strange, as in looking away from you or she stays silent for an extremely long amount of time, she at least likes you. If she says things that she thinks are embarrassing, she really likes you. If Angela does all of those things and wears either a floral print of anything or a dress, she loves you." Kevin said, "And could you also tell her, that is if you get her to realize your feelings for her and vice versa, tell her that I was just provoking you guys, just for fun. And that I'm sorry for all the abuse I put her through."

"Will do." I said as I left the Inn and headed home.

After all of that talk, my heart felt lighter than before. Angela had done almost all of those things except one, but that didn't bother me!

I feel like the happiest man alive!

Angela's POV

"Angela... Angela~.... Angela wake up!!!" I was being poked by two people, one of them was telling me to wake up.

"Mmmnghaaa. What happened?" I asked sleepily.

"You fainted and we made your dress. By the way, did you know you talk in your sleep?" Luna stated.

"Yes, I did. What did I say this time?" That woke me up, hope I didn't say anything embarrassing.

"You just told us you wanted a flower print dress is all, which looks amazing I might say!"

"If you actually knew how to sew, you could make something like this for yourself, Luna." Shelly said, wrapping up my new dress. Candace took it and gave it to me.

"Thank you! Especially since it was so last minute." I graciously said.

"You're welcome." Candace said quietly.

I said my good byes and left for my house in a hurry, for fear that Luna would begin teasing me about how I had fainted at the fact that Chase liked me.

That sensation in the pit of my stomach again! Oh how it was building up! Along with the nervousness of what might come next!

I got home, ate a quick dinner, and got ready for bed.

I've never felt so happy!

* * *

**I don't think I'll build off of what Luna said about being a fellow girl in love. It would just complicate things. I hope you all enjoyed this and that you forgive me for the long delay, I'm usually better about this kind of stuff. So who saw it coming that Kevin was just yanking everybody's chain? I didn't, I couldn't think of anything that would be menacing, so I made him into a little bit of a joker, hope you don't mind. As always, read and review, and have a happy new year! P.S. Happy Hanukkah, Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanza, and Merry Festivus (Seinfeld)**


	13. Chapter 13

Angela's POV

My room was bright, rays of sunlight were dancing across my face as I woke up late in the morning...

Wait... LATE?

What time is it! Oh thank Goddess, it's only 7:30... Am or Pm?

Those were my thoughts when I woke up after my pleasant dreaming. How strange and refreshing that dream was. I dreamt that I was dancing with someone at some type of party. The smell of an interesting combination of fruits wafted through my dream.

"Better get going, I don't know what time it is and I have to meet Chase later up around the waterfall," not speaking to anyone in particular I said as I walked out the door with a watering can in one hand. I was greeted by the faces of my friends, Renee and Cathy.

"Hi!" I greeted, happy to see my friends, but they just stared at me intently, "Uh... What's with the looks, you guys?"

"Chase," Cathy said suddenly, my face started burning.

"W-what! What are you talking about Cathy?" what was up with this "Renee, what is going on? You are scaring me."

Renee ignored me, "Yep, that's a definite young-girl-with-a-crush kind of blush," Renee stated nodding her head.

"GIRL TALK NOW!" ordered Cathy, nearly dragging me back into my house before I made the excuse of "needing to water the crops and let the animals out of the barn."

"Fine, we'll help, but we really need to talk before lunch time," Cathy said, determined to figure out whatever it is that she wants to find out.

"Oh good, it is morning then," I sighed, I looked up at the orange tree. The flowers had turned into beautiful oranges. I started climbing the tree.

"Angela, what are you doing?" Renee came up underneath the tree and stared at me curiously, "Usually you like climbing your apple tree."

"I'm guessing she wants to pick the perfect orange for Chase," teased Cathy.

"You guessed it," since they already figured out that I liked Chase, I might as well admit to it. Still, I blushed at her comment, I knew that Chase really liked oranges.

"Whoa! You're actually admitting to it!" Renee gushed, Cathy's mouth dropped. She probably didn't think I would confess so easily.

After plucking a few ripe oranges, I dropped down from the tree and let the animals into the field.

"So," I began, "Will this be a long talk?"

Chase's POV

"So I'll be leaving today," Kevin was at my house... I don't know why... And he was eating my breakfast.

"Ok...?" was my only response, I ran my fingers through my head.

"Remember what I told you," he managed to say with a mouthful of pancakes, "that you have my approval of you and my sister's relationship."

Again, with the whole relationship thing, "I'm not even sure if she realizes I like her or if she even knows her own feelings."

Kevin shoveled another mound of pancakes into his mouth, and then blatantly stated, "She probably doesn't,"

Just now, at this very moment, I think I felt a lonely wind blow around me, "And how am I supposed to get her to realize that I like her and that she likes me?" I just about snapped, "Why are you saying things that slightly discourage me? Yet, they make me want to prove you wrong! AND! And you! Why are you eating my breakfast!"

"I thought you made it for me, Chase," Kevin smiled up at me, or maybe it was more of a smirk, "It tastes like it was made out of the love you have for my sister," definitely a smirk.

Before I could rant some more, Kevin stood up and went towards the door. After opening the door, he turned around, back to staring at me, and in a dead serious tone said, "If you break my sister's heart, I'll make sure it won't be the only thing broken. Got that."

I was paralyzed, he did a 180 degree turn around from how he was acting before, "I-I think I have an idea," I managed to let out.

"Good."

And with that, he left along with the scary atmosphere.

I sighed, "I guess I should make some more breakfast, since Kevin the two-face ate mine,"

Suddenly, I realized that I didn't have anymore ingredients for even some scrambled eggs.

_Which is closer, Angela's ranch or Brownie Ranch?_ I estimated the time in my head and decided that Angela's was the closer of the two.

"Knowing her she probably only has some cereal," I chuckled, but my words made me wonder. What kind of breakfast food does she like? I know that she likes my omelette's, but she doesn't have any chickens to lay eggs. What kind of food does she cook.

As I walked to her house, I fantasized about her cooking me a meal.

"_Hi Honey!" Angela would call, from the kitchen, "I made you an orange cake, your favorite,"_

I shook my head, that doesn't seem like her. She would probably be the kind of person to cook actual meals instead of deserts.

"_Hey Chase!" she would smile, "I got my revenge on those chickens that led to you nearly drowning. Let's eat them vigorously."_

…

…

She's not that vengeful, she would be somewhere in the middle.

"Chase?"

I looked up the path, and there, standing a few yards from me, was the brown haired girl in a floral print dress.

"Angela," I breathed, she looked as if she had stepped out of a painting. I couldn't keep my gaze off of her.

"Why are you heading to the waterfall so early? I thought the firefly festival was at 8 pm," something was different with her, and yet, she was still the young farmer on the island.

Angela's POV

Before I saw Chase on the path towards town, Cathy and Renee had a little "chat" with me.

"So are you really serious about liking Chase?" Cathy was the first to start the interrogation.

"Yeah, I've never felt this way about a guy before," I blushed, but it felt good to admit it.

"That's so great!" squealed the two girls.

"We thought we would have to force you two to get together," mused Cathy, "but, seeing as how you seem to already be going to the firefly festival together, we don't need to worry about that."

"So when did you figure out you really liked him?" Renee gleamed up at me with her eyes, "or did you guys confess to one another?"

"Uh, I guess I found out last night when I got a dress from the tailors to wear at the firefly festival," it was embarrassing to admit that I just recently realized my feelings, "and no, we didn't confess to each other... Not yet at least."

"Waa! You're blushing!" Cathy smooshed my face up with her hands, "You are the most adorable thing I have seen!"

Renee chuckled, "Haha, well I wish you and Chase the best of luck."

"Thank you, Cathy, Renee," I said as best I could with the blondes hands smooshing my face up to make me look like a fish, "I wish you guys luck to with Toby and Owen."

"About that," Renee's face was redder than my most perfect tomato, she reached into her pocket and pulled out something blue, a feather.

"What's the blue feather for?" I asked, pointing at it wondering why it was so great.

They both looked at me with awe, "What?" I was really curious, "I don't know all the customs of the island, so you guys should tell me what's going on."

"A blue feather," Cathy began, looking at the object with a little bit of jealousy.

"Is a marriage proposal," Renee finished, she was a time bomb of happiness just waiting to explode.

"You and Toby are tying the knot!" I said, standing up with such excitement for my friend, "I'm so happy for you!" I hugged her.

"And as for me and Owen, we're keeping it on the low down," she looked away, a mixture of happiness and sadness in her eyes, "He's not sure how he feels yet, but he knows for sure that he does like me and that he cares about me."

"Well that's better than nothing, right?" I wanted to cheer Cathy up, she just wasn't herself when she was sad, "and that's why people date, to get to know one another better and to let love come at a nice pace."

We all stood around, looking at one another. Each of us experiencing love. Young love, complicated love, and love growing stronger. It felt like we stood there for an eternity before someone spoke up.

"So let's see that dress you got for your date," Renee went around to my wardrobe searching inside of it for the dress.

"Yeah!" Cathy agreed, "I want to see how cute you look in a dress, I thought you would never get a dress!"

Cathy guided me around to where Renee was and the two searched for the dress, which was actually still in a box, on my kitchen table.

"Stop messing up my wardrobe!" I commanded, they stopped, "The dress is in that box," I pointed at the kitchen table.

"Put it on! Put it on!" Cathy began to undress me while Renee opened the box, "Ah! Stop that! I know how to dress myself you guys!"

They didn't listen to my pleas to allow me to change into the dress myself. After struggling with them and listening to them fuss about my hair _"what's wrong with my hair?" "You've got a cowlick.", _they managed to get me into my dress and gave me a sunhat that would hide my cowlick.

"You look so pretty," gasped Renee.

"Like a painting," agreed Cathy.

"This hat makes me feel silly," I took the hat off, "besides, I like my hair to be seen, I'm not ashamed of my cowlick."

"And now you look like a little kid," Cathy stated, putting her hands on her hips and pouting.

"Have you tried to comb it down?" Renee inquired, looking at a hairbrush and inching near it.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I'm just planning on letting it grow out so that it will just match with the rest of my hair," I pulled at my stubborn tuft of hair, "Trust me, I've tried."

"Well at least you tried," Cathy shrugged, "Anyways, we better get going, it may be a resting day, but that doesn't mean we can't let the animals stay inside."

"Mmhmm, and Toby and I need to figure out a date for the wedding," smiled the soon to be bride.

"Ok," I showed them out the door, "I'll see you guys around!"

I watched my friends head back towards Brownie Ranch and disappear. I didn't close my door, instead I decided to go for a walk. It would be too much of a hassle to change clothes again, so I stayed in my dress and headed to no where in particular. I would just let my feet guide me.

The day was beautiful, a few puffy clouds in the sky, gliding as the wind pushed them. My gaze never left that of the bright blue sky's. After a while I turned my eyes to the healthy green grass. And then to a red headed man in an apron and white shirt.

"Chase?" Chase looked up and I saw his eyes grow large, and his mouth gaped something that I couldn't make out, "Why are you heading to the waterfall so early? I thought the firefly festival was at 8 pm."

"Ah," he tousled his hair a little, his eyes still very wide, "Your brother,"

"What did he do this time?" If Kevin did anything to Chase, I will hunt him down!

"Nothing, he... He just left the island after clearing some stuff up for me," Chase finally averted his glance elsewhere, his shoes, and continued, "He also ate my breakfast, and I was coming to see if you had anything."

I was stunned, "Why was my evil brother at your house?" _and why had he eaten your breakfast?_

"He wanted me to tell you that he was sorry for his previous behavior and that he wishes you happiness," Chase must have seen my face, "I was shocked too, but he seemed really earnest about it!"

I turned around, "I don't believe you," and headed up the path, looked behind me and called back, "don't you want some breakfast?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Wah! I have had the worst case of writers block! And I forgot to write a message on my last chapter update! I'm very sorry for the extremely long wait, and that these chapters make up for it all! ENJOY! ^-^**

* * *

Chase's POV

As I followed Angela back to her house, I thought about what she had said earlier. What did "I don't believe you," mean, exactly? Are the memories of her brother's actions toward her that traumatic?

"What would you like for breakfast?" Angela's voice still had a small hint of bitterness towards what her brother has done. Her words woke me from my trance.

"Ah, do you have any eggs?" I didn't want to ask for too much, such as other reasons why she doesn't like her brother.

"Why yes, yes I do," She replied, her voice lost its coldness and her face showed a glorious smile, all previous thoughts left my mind as I was held captive with her beauty.

It was a little too quiet from what I'm used to, and I couldn't remember the last time we were alone like this. I wasn't used to having someone cook for me, it was usually me doing the cooking... It was... nice. The sound of the eggs sliding into the frying pan was the only thing amongst the silence, and I began, out of habit, to search for things to talk about.

"I, uh, I like your dress," I commented, blushing at remembering what Kevin said about dresses and floral prints, "you look very nice,"

"Uh, thank you," she looked up quickly and focused her eyes back onto the eggs, "I got it yesterday. It doesn't look too girly, does it?" she tugged at the dress self consciously.

"Well," I didn't want to lie, she looked very feminine, " I guess if I were to describe it, it would be the right amount of girly."

"Awe, thank you!" she slid the dish of eggs and toast in front of me and smiled comfortably, and sat down across from me with a sigh, "I have a feeling that you want to ask me about some of the stuff that went down with my brother and I when we were younger."

I looked into the face of the girl in front of me, and realized that comfortable smile was actually a sad smile. In her eyes were tears, slowly starting to dribble, "The memories are just too painful to forget," she said as she wiped away the tears. I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Want to know why I first came to Waffle island?" even though my own story was painful, I wanted her to know that she could trust me, just as I could trust her, " I was alone for nearly more than half my life until I figured out that the way my family functioned was nothing like how a normal family should act."

_Always, it is always late at night when they would arrive home. If I needed help with homework, I would visit my neighbor for help, or my teachers the next day. I don't even know why my parents had me, if they knew they would be too busy for me._

_Once I turned three, they told me I was old enough to take care of myself. My friends were jealous, saying I could get away with anything I wanted._

_They were wrong._

_I had more things to worry about. Would I be able to buy enough stuff for food this week? What about new clothes? Mine were beginning to shrink as I grew older. No one knew that I was actually living alone, with my parents leaving the house before I woke up and coming home when I'm asleep. _

_When I went over to a friends house, I found out that a family actually talks to one another, that they eat meals together, and that family doesn't just mean that you live under the same roof. It means that you are able to speak without having to wait to be spoken to._

_I was only ten when I figured this out. I was jealous of my friends that told me I was lucky, they had parents that would take care of them and direct them to do the right choices, I just copied what they did so that I would be considered normal. I wanted to leave my so called family and go someplace where I wouldn't be known, and wouldn't be pitied by the parents of my friends._

_I decided I would start working. Saving up for my escape was something that I worked at everyday, school took a back seat from what I wanted to achieve. I wanted to go to a place that my parents would never bother going to to search for me._

_What a joke! Why would they look for me, they probably forgot all about me._

_It took nearly four years to get my ticket for Waffle island. It was spring when I left my house, with a one way ticket to someplace I've never even heard about. I had no one to go to. I told no one good bye, there wasn't anyone really close to me, since I was so focussed on running away I distanced myself from my friends._

_I wasn't sad, I was happy that I would be starting my life all on my own. When I arrived at the island, there was no one to greet me, exactly what I had been expecting. I made my way to the inn, which I had asked a younger Mayor Hamilton about its whereabouts, and tried to rent a room with the money I had left over._

"_Sorry, young man," Jake had told me, "but I can't allow you stay unless you have your parents with you."_

"_What parents!" I bursted, faces turned to me, I hadn't exploded like that in my whole life, "If you mean the people who allowed me to live in this world, then they probably don't even know that I've left yet! They probably forgot about me long before I even decided to run away!" all of my true feelings were deluging out of me, loneliness, sadness, anger, you name it! Everything that used to be calm and independent about me was gone and all that was left was the fourteen year old that didn't have any parents to take care of him and to tell him that they loved him._

"_Jake, what is this boy yelling about?" Yolanda cried as she walked out of the kitchen._

"_Something about his parents not even looking for him when he has run away."_

"_Where are you from boy?" it felt more like an order, "now, now, stop sniffeling and dry your tears. We can't have you looking so down."_

"_I'm... I'm Chase, and I came from New York," I managed to say without hiccuping._

"_Goddess!" Yolanda shocked me by pulling me into a hug, "You've traveled pretty far. Is there a last name to you, Chase?"_

"_I don't want to return to those people," I stated bluntly, "I'd be happier anywhere but there, where I was ignored and not even known of."_

_After all of the commotion, I was told that I could stay at Yolanda's house, as long as I did some of the housework. It wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but at least I would have a roof over my head._

"Once Yolanda had a taste of my cooking, she told me I could stay and get paid if I worked as her assistant," I brought my story to an end, "and ever since then, I have grown to love my work, cooking."

"I'm so sorry," Angela had scooted closer to me as I told her my history, "I... I had no idea that your own parents didn't... You know,"

"It's ok," we both were trying our best to comfort one another, "But I don't hate them for that. Because of how they treated me, I was able to come to this island and figure out what I truly enjoy in life."

"I get where you're coming at," Angela said, taking me by surprise with a hug from the side, I placed her into my lap, and stroked her hair as she hesitantly began talking again, "I don't hate Kevin, per say. However, I fear him.

"I'm afraid to find out by myself if he really has changed," she sheepishly admitted, "and what if at his wedding, if he is getting married, what if I'm asked by the bride if she is a lucky women to have found such a great guy?" She looked up into my face her her brown eyes glistening, "I don't want to lie."

"Would you feel better if I came with you?" even I wasn't sure if I trusted Kevin yet, "As support?"

"Would you mind?" she had turned her face to look down.

"Not at all," I stroked her hair, putting some behind her head, at first she had stiffened but then she began to relax, and rested her head upon my chest.

I never noticed just how small she was. How fragile she was when she was scared. How much I loved her scent of fresh air. I would do anything for her.

"I don't know how you managed to do it," I whispered into her head, "but you have made me fall head over heels in love with you."

She didn't budge, "Angela?" She was asleep. It must have been a tough past few days. I put her into her bed, where she squirmed in her dreams. I kissed her forehead before I left, saying, "We'll go to the firefly festival another time, Angela."

And I closed the door.

Angela's POV

I don't know if it was a dream or not, but I don't care. I was happy that Chase said he loved me, and I was on cloud nine. Yet I had no chance to reply, and I couldn't tell if it was a dream. Maybe I should pinch myself.

Nope, not a dream. I smiled inwardly to myself.

And then I noticed the time. The firefly festival was in an hour, I checked my make up and rushed out the door, and saw that Chase was almost to the Maple Lake district, and I began running after him.

"CHASE!" It was hard to run in a dress, "CHASE!"

He turned around just as I tackled him, and we rolled down a hill a little ways, "Wha...? Angela, I thought you were asleep," he was looking at me with curiosity.

"I did too," I whispered as I sat up, Chase stood up and then helped me up, "I thought I was dreaming when you said you love me," I blushed.

"I-erm-uh-mmph!" I stopped him before he could continue by planting a quick kiss on his lips.

"I love you too, Chase," I said as I drew away from him. We stood at the bottom of that hill, looking into each other's faces, blushes across our faces', "I, uh," I was slightly embarrassed by my actions that I had not fully thought through.

"I would love to accompany you to the firefly festival, Angela," Chase smiled as he helped me up, and held onto my hand as we walked to the spring, as a couple.

* * *

**Please rate and review! And recommend to friends!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry, it's a short update, but if I continued writing it would have ended up being too much. I'll do my best to update again soon! The end is near, so I hope you have all enjoyed this story ^^**

* * *

Angela's POV

Fall 3, Renee and Toby's wedding day.

"Renee, hold still!" I commanded, trying to put some curls into her hair. I gave up and opted for a few braids instead, "Since I've never had to face the altar, I don't know how you feel, but you need to relax!"

"I agree," Cathy said, trying to apply some blush to the squirming girl, "If you would just... Hold... Still, GAH!" Renee was flailing about, her nerves getting the best of her, and she had nearly wrecked both her beautiful white dress, and Cathy's spring green dress that matched mine. Cathy and I were already done up, our hair looked great, the make up made us look more sophisticated, but that still didn't change the fact that the bride practically refused to wear the cosmetics.

"What if I look silly?" Renee worried, "What if people stare?"

"They'll stare even if you don't have make up on," I reminded her as calmly as I could, "You are the first girl on the island to get married in a long time, and the people want to remember or learn what a wedding is like."

"So would you please allow me to apply some make up?" Cathy had relaxed considerably when she saw that there was no make up stains on the dresses, "It will just be enough to bring out your best facial features," and finally, the bride took a sigh and allowed us to continue our pampering.

After a few moments of silence, Cathy began, "So when are you and Chase-"

I interrupt, "We practically just started dating, Cathy!" doing my best not to blush, "And I don't even know if he wants marriage as an option."

"He does," Renee joined in, her hair and make up finished, she looked astonishing, as beautiful as the Harvest Goddess, "Toby told me, that Chase told him, that Chase would like to marry you. But like you said, Chase thinks it's too soon also."

My blush was deepening, and I didn't want all the attention on me. It was Renee's wedding day, and I was one of her maids of honor. Finally, to get the staring eyes of my two best friends off of me I say, "Renee, you look absolutely gorgeous!"

It was her turn to turn crimson, "Really? You think so?"

"Of course!" Cathy grabs the two of us into a hug, "Girls are more pretty when they are in love, and you, my friend are in love."

We finally managed to leave Brownie ranch and headed into the Maple Lake district and to the church, where Renee's dad was waiting along with Chloe, who would be the flower girl. Chase and Pablo are Toby's best men.

Offering his arm, I take it, and Chase and I follow after Pablo and Cathy, with Renee and her father following us. I'm aflutter with the thought of marrying Chase, but we've just started dating, maybe in a few seasons.

We are silent as we walk up the aisle, and I feel so happy for my friends and myself. I give Chases arm a squeeze, and look up at him, and he smiles back down at me. Inwardly, I admit that I can see myself with Chase as a married couple, and starting a family. It's a nice thought.

We part ways when we reach the altar, Chase going over to Toby, while I wait with Cathy and Chloe. I look across the crowd of all the townspeople, and they are all smiling, crying, and blowing their noses. I can see that Toby is surprised to see such a beautiful and wonderful girl, going to the altar to become his wife, through thick and thin, good times and bad. I feel my smile grow wider as I see how happy they are to see one another as they exchange "I love you"s through a whisper.

Chase's POV

I wonder how Toby's doing, as both Pablo and I wait for the brides party. I tug at my jacket, not used to having to wear such stiff clothes.

I'm proud of Toby, he had the guts to go after the girl. I'm sure people will realize he's not as lazy as they think, he was actually willing to spend enough time to get to know the girl and to gain her love. I hope that people will think the same way of me with Angela.

At last, the girls arrived. They were all stunning, I wanted to tell them that, but the music inside the church starts playing and I have Angela hold onto my arm.

I'm the luckiest guy in the world, I think to myself, only to realize that this isn't mine and Angela's wedding, but I still feel lucky. I look down at her as she squeezes my arm, and I smile at her.

When we part ways, I congratulate Toby, and then stand next to Pablo. My mind wanders into the thoughts of marriage and I remember that Kevin said that he would be getting married soon too. I look over at Angela and ponder if she will go to her brother's wedding.

After the vows are read and the happy couple share their first kiss as a married pair, we head towards the Inn where the reception is held. Everyone is dancing, laughing, and clanging on their glasses to see the recently wed kiss.

"You made the cake right?" Angela snuck up behind me and gently wrapped her arms around my shoulders and nestled her head onto my shoulder, I turn my head to kiss her cheek, my lips can feel her face brighten to a red.

"Yes, I did," I reply as I take her hands and stand up in front of her, "Shall we watch them cut into my art?"

She chuckles, "Yeah! I want to eat your art!"

We head to the table with the cake and watch them cut into it, and taking out two slices and feeding them to one another, I grab a slice for me and Angela to split and we go back to our table.

Now would probably be the best time to ask her, "Are you gonna go to your brother's wedding?"

She's quiet for a while, "It's in the winter," her voice is sullen, "I'm scared to go alone, and you were the one who told me he had changed... But I'd also like to meet my sister in law sooner too..." she looks up at me and gives me a brave smile, "It would probably end up being two trips into the city. Would you come with me?"

"Of course," I say, and I gently press my lips into her forehead, "I'll help you conquer your fears."

"Thank you, Chase," and with that, she takes a bite of the cake from her fork and gleams.

* * *

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The final chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! It has been fun writing this story and I am glad that you all have enjoyed it!**

* * *

Chase's POV

A few days after Toby and Renee's wedding, Angela and I decided to go to the city for a week to visit her family.

"Alright, so call my dad Mr. Davis, unless he tells you otherwise. Mom you may call Jolene, or Mrs. Davis," Angela was giving me the rundown on who I would be meeting and what to call them, "You know what, just go with Mrs. Davis unless she wants you to call her something else."

Angela was acting restless, pacing back and forth, the wind blowing her hair around. I wanted her to relax, I was already panicking as it was... I was just better at hiding it than her. I walk over to her and catch her in my arms, "Could you please stop making me more nervous than I already am?" she looks up into my face, and I can sense my calm exterior falter a little bit, showing her just how scared I was to meet her family, "What does your dad, Mr. Davis, do for a living?"

"He's a meteorologist for the local news," she says, relaxing into my chest, "he's never wrong with his weather predictions."

"And your mother?" I stroke her hair.

"A registered nurse on pediatrics," and she takes a sigh of relief, "I don't know why I'm so nervous!"

"Really?" talking like this, really eases my mind, "Tell me more about your family life."

Angela tells me all about how her life was like when she was kid and what her family did while growing up. And I'm glad that not all of her past is screwed up, that she did have moments where she smiled. Angela tells me all about her life until the stars come up and it's time for bed. We share a room with two single beds, and drift into dreamland, which is harder than you think when the person you love is so close, yet so far away, from you.

Angela

Morning comes quickly. Chase is still asleep in his bed, and I decide to just watch him. He breathes quietly as sleeps, his face completely relaxed. I move myself from my bed and go towards his and I sit down next to him.

"I don't want to wake you," I whisper to him, "but I just want to pet your head, ok?"

We'll be in the port by lunch time. From there my mom and dad will be waiting for Chase and I. They will take us back to the house I grew up in, where my brother is also staying with his fiance. Chase stirs a little and I remove my hand from his hair as he turns onto his back, yawning and stretching as he wakes up. I smile as he opens his eyes, "Morning, sunshine."

Groggily he says, "It's not morning yet," and he wraps his arms around me and pulls me into a cuddle, "I'm having too good of a dream about a wonderful girl waking me up gently."

At first I'm stiff, but then I relax, "Nope, it is morning," I do my best to turn towards his face, "I can hardly believe that such a great guy is actually holding me like this outside of dream land."

Chase sits up, and I follow suit, "Shall we get some breakfast?" he casually says.

"Yes, definitely," I reply, "You don't want an empty belly when you meet my parents."

"And now the dream is a nightmare," Chase is completely awake now, "How am I going to show your dad that I am worthy of you? And should I bring a gift?"

"Don't worry," I calm him, "We'll talk about it after breakfast, kay?"

Though he seems calm, I can tell his is just a bag of nerves waiting to burst. I'm more scared about seeing Kevin...

Chase's POV

_Hello Mr. Davis, I'm Chase, Angela's boyfriend..._ No, to plain.

_Hey there, Mr. Davis! My name's Chase-_ Definitely no.

"Will you chill?" Angela's voice had a twinge of annoyance in it, "My dad isn't as scary as you may think he is. Dad is just... More eccentric, than scary really."

The two of us were waiting on the deck for the gangplank to come into place. There weren't many passengers on the boat. In fact, it was pretty much just Angela, me, and the ships crew members. After a few minutes of waiting, we could finally go onto land.

"Mum!" Angela cried out, as she walked down the gangplank, "Dad! How have you guys been?"

"Oh, I've missed you so much Angie!" her mother said embracing Angela as if she would never let go, but she did and turned towards me, "And you must be Chase!"

"Yes," I say, embarrassed that she knew who I was, "I'm sorry, I didn't bring a gift for you-Ah!"

Mrs. Davis had caught me in a hug just like how she had hugged Angela, "Just getting to meet you is enough of a gift for us," she stepped away, and wiped some tears away, "You may call me Jolene if you would like. Mrs. Davis is much to formal."

Angela was leading her father over to me. I gulped nervously and held out my hand, "Hello, Mr. Davis."

"You're right!" Mr. Davis beamed as he shook my hand in a tight grip, "He does have great manners!"

"Dad, your grip," Angela said as she had probably noticed my fingers turning purple.

"Ah, sorry, sorry," he said as he drew his hand away, "If you are brave enough, then you may call me Mitchell," Mitchell was very smiley it seemed. And he was just a little bigger than me in size.

"We should get to the house and figure out the arrangements," Jolene said, walking briskly towards a car, "Kevin and Muffy are sharing a room, but you two will sleep separately. Is that ok?"

"Yes, that's fine," Angela says, she blushes slightly, "It makes more sense to keep us two in different beds because we're somewhat new couples."

We got in the car while Angela and Jolene talked about how life on Waffle island was. The drive to the house was, otherwise, uneventful.

When we got to the house, I saw Kevin, mowing the lawn and a buxom blonde coming out of the house and handing him a glass of lemonade. I'm guessing she was Muffy, because the two kissed each other quickly before the car pulled into the drive way. I look over at Angela, she was staring at them, biting her lip. Reaching over I hold her hand, giving it a squeeze and mouthing to her that it will be all right.

"ANGIE!" the girl squeels as she rushes in to greet Angela with a hug, "Kevin has told me sooooo much about you!"

"R-really?" Angela gives an awkward smile, "I have yet to learn more about you."

"Well, we have a whole week to do that!" And that was the last I saw of Angela as she is dragged off by Muffy.

"Hey, Chase," Kevin says, finishing with the lawn and dragging the lawn mower over to a shed, "how have you been?"

"I've been pretty good," I say as I take Angela's luggage out and place it next to mine, "do you know where I'll be sleeping?"

"Yes," Kevin takes my bag, "First, let's drop off Angela's bag in her room."

"Ok," I follow Kevin into the house. He leads me down a hall full of pictures of family trips and younger versions of Angela and Kevin. At the end of the hall, he opens a door and I put her bag just inside the door. I can't help but feel a little amazed at how Angela's room reminded me of Waffle Island, "I think I now understand why Angela loves Waffle Island so much."

"Yeah, she's always loved nature," Kevin muses, "Now, to the guest room. It will be downstairs, across from my room."

"Do you think your parents will allow me to make dinner?" I ask, "I forgot to bring a gift so I would like to at the very least do that."

"Haha!" He smiles widely, "Just ask my mom, she loves it when other's cook instead of her."

When we are downstairs I can hear the voices of Muffy and Angela.

"Hey, you guys," Kevin calls into a room, "Chase and I are about to come in. This will be his room for the next few days after all."

Angela opens the door, and smiles, "Muffy has been telling me hilarious stories about you!" she laughs, "You most certainly have changed!" and then guides us into my room.

We all stay in my room, getting comfortable with each other, joking around and laughing. I'm glad to see that Angela is comfortable and not as scared of her brother, and it allows me to relax and not be so scared of joining in on the family activities.

Jolene is thrilled that I will cook for them, "Angela mentioned how great a chef you are!" she had said. Angela helped me in the kitchen, cutting up vegetables and teaching me how all of the appliances worked, because no to ovens are really ever the same.

"Are you feeling welcomed?" Angela asks as we put the casserole into the oven, "Not as scared of my family as you were this morning?"

"I'm feeling very welcomed," I say, and I mean it. It felt like the first time I had been accepted into Yolanda's family, "And I'm glad that your family doesn't disapprove of me."

Angela smiles the same smile as her brother showed me earlier, they really should have been twins, "Glad to hear!"

"And how about you?" I ask, "Do you believe your brother isn't such a bad guy anymore?"

"Well..." she muses, "It's hard to forget the past, but at least we know we can make a better future."

"Thats great," I say as I pull her into a hug, kissing her forehead.

Angela's POV

Mom and Dad loved Chase! I was so happy, plus the fact that Kevin and I were starting to get along better just made everything so much better! Everyone was getting along, and I wished we could have stayed a little longer, but I had to get back to my crops, and I knew that everyone from the island would be missing Chase and I.

Besides, I would be coming back for another week in winter for the wedding.

Muffy and I became good friends. She told me about the little valley that she had lived in before she came to the city and met Kevin. How there was also a farmer there with a family, and that she was so thrilled to hear that I was also a farmer. Muffy isn't the brightest person though. A sweet girl, just not very bright at times.

Dad and Chase talked a lot also. I don't know what it was about and it scared me a little nervous. Chase didn't tell me about the talks, he just told me it was guy talks, because Kevin joined in also.

When Chase and I left on the ship headed back to Waffle Island, tears were shed, just like the first time I had left. This time, however, I knew I would be returning more often.

Chase and I shared a room again, separate beds though, still too new of a couple. When we returned to the island, nothing had changed, except for maybe a certain bar maid and a certain blacksmith decided to go steady. The wedding would be at the end of fall.

Cathy's and Owen's wedding would be similar to Toby's and Renee's, just different color themes. That week would feel rushed for me and Chase, because we would be leaving the next week, to visit my family for both my birthday and my brother's wedding.

A happy ending for everyone.

Chase's POV

Mitchell and I were seated at the kitchen table, everyone else was asleep. Tomorrow, Angela and I would be returning to Waffle Island. I already got Kevin's ok, I made sure with him after I showed him the ring.

"So your asking my permission," Mitchell looked scary, not his usual friendly self, "to marry my daughter?"

"Yes, sir," I was at my most politest. I wanted to do it right, "I would be very happy if I could marry Angela, with your permission."

I was nervous. The seconds felt more like minutes; the minutes, hours. After an eternity, Mitchell finally answered, "From how happy you make her, I think that you deserve her."

I think I'll propose to her on the day we first met. A better memory than when I pissed her off, and she wanted to kill me.

Her family will be visiting then too.

I hope she's surprised!

* * *

**If you would like me to write an epilogue, please message or write a review saying so. Again, thanks for reading my story till the end!**


	17. Epilogue

**Here is the Epilogue that many of you requested! I know that I have left some characters out of the story, such as Gill and a few others, but fret not! I plan on making a series of one shots of both pre and post Chase's arrival. They will be comical, romantic, and sometimes sad, but I will write them happily for all of you who have stuck with my story!**

**P.S. For those of you who noticed that I spelt Kathy's name differently, it is because I feel like Cathy is a better spelling of it because it feels more natural to me. I'm sorry if it bugged you a lot.**

* * *

The proposal

Chase's POV

Spring was wonderful with Angela. She showed me everything on her farm and taught me how to tell which crops were the best to use in dishes, and from those crops we picked I had the chance to show her more recipes to try. It wasn't long till we just figured that I spent more time at her house than my own and we decided I should just move in with Angela.

It was almost summer. Angela's family would be arriving in a few days, and they would surprise Angela after I propose to her.

I had it all figured out. In case Angela didn't understand the significance of the blue feather, I put a ring onto the feather. I would have her blindfolded as I seated her at a table in the inn with the feather resting on her plate, the ring's diamond looking at her. Before removing the blindfold, I would remind her of the day that we met and how we got off on the wrong foot. I would say...

Angela's POV

"Since I want to make it up to you," Chase said, his voice was nervous and excited, "about that bad memory of this day, I decided to replace it with an even better memory."

My blindfold was removed, beautifully placed in front of me was a blue feather and ring. I gasped as I felt my face flush into a nice apple red. Chase took the feather and the ring from the plate, neeled down and gently stared me in the eyes, "I could say a lot of things right now about how I'd like to share a life with you or how I think you are the most wonderful girl in the whole entire world," my heart was going as fast as a hummingbirds wings, "but all I really want to say is, Angela?" I nodd, encouraging him to go on, but my nodding doesn't stop, "Angela Davis, would you marry me?"

"Yes!" I practically jump into Chase's arms, ignoring the items in his hands, preffering to go after the thing I wanted most. Chase kissed me sweetly and I could feel his smile warming mine. He pulled away from me to place the ring on my finger.

"My sister's getting hitched!" I heard Kevin exclaim from behind me, I look to where the voice came from to see my whole family cheering.

I look back at Chase, who said, "I invited them since weddings happen pretty quickly on the island. I figured you would like to have your mom and sister-in-law help you out."

"You," I smooched Chase's cheek before I continued on, "are the best!"

The Wedding

Angela's POV

"Why must dresses be so weird?" I complained as Cathy, Renee, my mom and Muffy all pampered me. They had me pinned down, curling my hair, plumping my lips, and applying mascara and eyeliner to my eyes.

"Stop pulling at it, Sweetie," my mom cooed with bobby pins in her teeth, "now stop moving your head, I need to secure your veil."

"I don't want to look too unnatural though," I whined for the umpteenth time since morning, "what if it's all too much?"

"It's not gonna be too much," Cathy said, flicking some shine onto my face, "We are just doing more than what you would normally do."

"She wore make up before this?" Muffy was shocked that I didn't wear the same amount as she did, "But you look so pretty when you work with your cute face!"

I rolled my eyes, "Are you all done yet?"

"Yep," Renee said as she made her way over to me with the necklace I chose to wear with my strapless dress, she was glowing as she said, "You look gorgeous!"

"Oooh!" my mother squeeled as she dabbed away tears, "My little Angie is getting married! Look in the mirror, Sweetie."

I looked at the beautiful young woman in front of me, and then I realized it was me.

"Close your mouth, you don't want to drool all over your dress," Cathy said as she shut my mouth for me.

I spun around to look at myself from different angles. I had worn the dress before, but with my hair and make up all done up. My brides maids had to drag me away from the mirror or I'd be, "Late for the wedding."

Everything was a swirl of white and peach and pale green, and before I knew it, I was holding onto my father's arm walking down the aisle towards Chase. I didn't have time to panic like they show in movies, so I was panicking now.

At least, I was panicking until I saw Chase's face. Chase was staring at me with his violet eyes, and his whole face brimmed with happiness, which calmed me and put my thoughts of worry at ease.

When I reached the altar, he mouthed to me, "You look incredible," to which I quietly replied, "Thank you," and we held eachother's hands as we said our vows.

It felt like an eternity till Mayor Hamilton said, "You may now kiss the bride," but it was the best eternity of my life.

A new journey, a new beginning. I couldn't wait to see what destiny had in store for Chase and I as a married couple.

Baby Time!

"WE ARE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN!" yelled Angela, who was giving Chase a death grip and death glare for the last four hours. The small farmer girl was round with twins, and exhausted from the pain. Chase on the other hand, was terrified of his wife's pain and rage to the point where he was as pale as the moon.

"Whatever you want, Dear," Chase said, swallowing back his fear, "just don't rip off my equipment."

"The baby is crowning," Irene calmly stated, "Chase I need you to leave the room."

"I'm trying," Chase whispered to Irene, "But she wont let go. I'm scared shitless!"

"I HEARD THAT!" screamed Angela, "GRYAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Come on, Angela," Irene encouraged, "push, push, push,"

"You can do it, Honey-bun!" Chase egged her on, he was no longer scared. He was amazed at what women could go through.

After another 30 minutes of pushing and sqeezing hands, the two new parents were holding in their arms two beautiful little girls.

"What will we name them?" Chase asked as he gazed at the brown haired, purple eyed baby that was holding his finger.

"How does Sienna sound for the one I'm holding?" Angela was tired, but happy with the long experience gave her.

"Sienna is a beautiful name," Chase smiled gently.

"You choose the other one's name," Angela beamed as best she could in her exhausted state, "I think it's only fair if we both get to name one each."

"How about," he paused for a moment, the baby girl looked up at him and then yawned, "How about Apple? Because I think she looks a lot like you, and you like apples."

"Apple is an adorable name," The two parents gazed upon their new family members, "Sienna and Apple, I like that."

"We love you, Apple and Sienna," Chase said, as he sat down next to his wife, kissing her forehead, "And I love your Mommy so very much, too."

"You are not getting lucky tonight," Angela joked.

"Don't need to tell me twice," Chase snickered, "You were scarrier when you were giving then when I first met you!"

And the two of them laughed quietly as the two girls dozed off in their arms.

* * *

**Please be sure to check out some of my other stories if you want to and be on the search for "Waffle Town Daily Life". Again, I thank each and every one of you for reading my story and for sticking with it and encouraging me to keep on writing! Have a wonderful time reading and writing!**


End file.
